


Voyage of The Turtleship

by Puffie



Series: Mobile Legends Chronicles [6]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: As Rafaela, Zilong and Miya continue their journey to the east, the three must pass through the City of Scholars. It would have been simple to ride a boat across the ocean, but finding the right ship might be more trouble than they expect.





	1. The Path

**Arc IV: Voyage of the Turtleship**

**Prologue**

* * *

 

Rough, dry and hot sand were in the grasp of his fingers. Lapu-Lapu buried his fingers and relished the feeling of land. He rolled on the beach - finally he wasn't floating anymore. Finally there wasn't salt right under his nose and mouth. Finally he could sleep.

He jerked as a creature crawled on his bare shoulder. Lapu-Lapu quickly sat up and flicked the crab away. The sun was gone and the sand was already cold. How long was he out? Judging from the pain on his skin; long enough. The man reached out for his sword - no matter how heavy it was, saving it was worth it - and trudged away from the beach into the coconut forest.

Not too far from his starting point, orange light flickered. Lapu focused on the source to determine that is was from a bonfire, and close to it was another man sitting one the ground. The smell of cooked fish permeated to his nose. Perhaps he could ask for help? As Lapu got closer the campsite, he was able to recognize the man who set it up; large body and powerful arms. No other man could generate a tingling sensation in the air similar to a thunderstorm.

"Gatotkaca, what are you doing here?" Lapu-Lapu greeted the other man who stared back.

"Ah, it's you." The other man replied as he stood up. "Lapu, of all the places…" Gatotkaca vanished in the air and left a trail of lightning.

Lapu grinned and braced himself for the impact. Gatotkaca crashes onto him from the air and Lapu blocked it with his sword. Too powerful. Lapu felt the ground beneath him crack. The swordsman pushed back against his opponent who stepped away but quickly resumed his offensive. Gatotkaca never needed weapons as his fists were like two hammers able to crush any foe. Lapu separated his blade into two - allowing him to defend faster at the expense of power. "You're improved just-" Lapu prolonged the word, - "a little Gatot."

"I see you never changed at all, Lapu." Gatotkaca disappeared, leaving only a trail of lightning and marks on the ground. Even with his massive body, his speed was incredible. However, the weak moonlight only worked for Lapu's favor as Gatotkaca's movements were emphasized by the light he was emitting. The two traded blows; the brawler's arms were protected by bangles against Lapu's blades.

"I think we should stop now," Gatot held up his hand. "Can you smell that?"

"Ala!" Lapu sniffed the air. "Your fish is burning!"

Gatot quickly ran back to his camp and flipped the fish he was cooking. Lapu sighed in relief as they weren't too late. The sight of the food made him realize how hungry and thirsty he was. He was out in the sea for hours and slept on the beach for an entire afternoon. Gatot walked towards the coconut trees and slammed their trunks with his fist. A few coconuts rained down on the two men. "Help yourself."

Lapu indulged himself with the coconut water, opening dozens so he could feed on the flesh inside. Maybe he could beat his record this time. "Was it fifteen years?" He asked Gatot as he poured the juice on his mouth like a man who was trying to get drunk.

"Seventeen years Lapu," the other man replied. Gatot handed him one of his grilled fish.

"Seventeen?"

"Yeah, remember the Trung sisters?"

Lapu snickered at the memories of the two women who rejected both him and Gatot. "What about them?"

"Their baby elephants are all grown up now. That's how long since we met for the last time."

"Time flies so fast," Lapu smiled and thanked his friend for the meal. What a crazy coincidence to meet in the island of all places. The storm had interrupted his voyage to the sultans of the Butuan kingdom. Wet season was seemed to have come earlier this year. No matter what route he took, the winds caught up with him and destroyed his boat. Gatot was in the same situation with his boat damaged by turbulent waters. The weather was just highly unusual.

The last time they met, they were teenagers brawling out of masculine pride, trying to impress the village girls. Since then, Lapu had moved into several islands, expanding the territory of his people and taking control of resources. "We've settled now permanently. We call our place Mactan Island. Feel free to visit sometimes." The two talked about what happened in the past years, catching up on the stories about their mutual friends.

Lapu traced the sand with a twig, mapping his current location based on the length of his travel, the position of the stars and the species of the birds he saw on the island. While it would be possible to travel eastward back to Gatot's homeland, the direction of the wind and the lack of a proper vessel might be risky. As farther as it may be, sailing to the west would be wiser.

"What if we sail to Erudito?" Gatot suggested as he ate a grilled octopus. "Perhaps we can get a proper boat there?"

"I would agree. It's our best chance, after all, who wouldn't want some sightseeing?" Lapu grinned. Unfortunate it may be that he would have to delay his visits, the thought of adventure to new places excited him.

The boat the two had made from Gatot's wrecked vessel and the coconut lumber in the island was sufficient for their transport. Without the proper cutting tools and rattan ropes, their boat wasn't ideal, but it looked safe enough to get them to the west. It certainly looked that it would.

After stocking some coconuts and dried fish the two began their journey beneath a sunny sky. The wind pushed their tattered sail to the west and the waves were tranquil for a smooth journey. Everything was perfect in the first day until the two began spotting wreckage. Various debris floated - and judging from the thickness of the wood, they came from a large vessel. The two offered prayers, hoping that people aboard survived.

"Lapu, look!" Gatot spotted a man seemingly sleeping on a boat. Without a sail, the vessel was doomed to be aimless and be at the mercy of the ocean. Both Lapu and Gatot paddled quickly to reach the man.

"He's still alive," Lapu remarked as he climbed on the other boat. The stranger who was unconscious man was wearing an armor worn by the northern people. Perhaps Joseon? A bow with a few arrows rested beside him. The sunburn darkened the man's pale skin, but his ethnicity was still prominent. From what Lapu knew, there was some sort of war happening in the northern lands. Perhaps this was one of the soldiers? "Gatot, what are you doing? Give him something to drink, bobo!"

Gatot ripped open a coconut with his bare hands and poured some water on the stranger's mouth. A few moments later the man opened his eyes, coughed and stared back at Lapu and Gatot. He coughed and started a few words; "My turtleship…"

* * *

 

**Arc IV: Voyage of The Turtleship**

**Chapter 1 - The Path**

"You have no sense of defense," Zilong remarked as he blocked one of Alucard's attack. "You should train yourself against human opponents. They're much smarter than jungle monsters."

"Tch," Alucard frowned as Zilong effortlessly blocked his sword.

He didn't have a lot of technique and instead, relied on the weight of his sword, and his raw speed and power. With so much lifesteal, Alucard preferred pure offense to quickly end fights, preferably hitting more opponents. Why would he need to defend if his attacks could recover his health. Alucard had the youth, the passion, strength and speed but it wouldn't be enough to defeat someone like Zilong who had fought so many in his past life, much more the demon Balmond who had lived for thousands of years.

"If this was a real battle, I would have cut your knee." Zilong said as he hit Alucard with the blunt end of his spear. The knees, the hips, the heels - Zilong was able to strike them all swiftly and accurately. As Alucard swung down his weapon, Zilong closed in and grabbed Alucard's shoulder, pinned the edge of the trenchcoat to the ground, and in one sweep to the ankles, the swordsman fell on the ground. "Your whole body is a weak spot," the spearman chuckled as he walked away from the defeated opponent.

"Ow," the young man groaned but quickly got up, eyes furrowed and nostrils flared in frustration. "You'll see, once I get your technique…" Alucard was out of breath. While his lifesteal prolonged his health in a life or death battle, it didn't help his stamina.

"Yeah, practice more." Zilong replied from a distance. "I'll spar with you the next time we meet."

A blur of red ran past Rafaela. "Me me me!" Ruby jumped over to where Alucard was. "It's my turn!

Alucard groaned but Ruby already engaged him with a swing of her scythe. Brutal as it may be, the two having lifesteal meant less restrain and some blood was inevitable. However, due to the insane healing the two had, none of their wounds would remain for more than seconds. Alucard tend to dive in an attack, his blow more focused, but Ruby was able to drag her opponent closer and was more agile. As sword and scythe clashed together, Alucard used his attacks in succession like a chain that never broke, while Ruby would spin around defensively, then dash in different directions.

The two's dance continued for two minutes- red and blue, mixing in the blur of bodies in the contest of speed and skill. While Alucard was much larger than Ruby, the girl was able to parry the swordsman's attacks skillfully, returning blows gracefully with her scythe. It was mesmerizing to watch for a while when Ruby jumped on Alucard's back and grabbed on to him using all her limbs.

"I'm gonna flip ya too!" Ruby laughed as she piggybacked on the young man.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get off!" Alucard tried to pry the girl from his back but Ruby only giggled.

Rafaela watched as the Alucard jumped and ran around with Ruby attached to him. Somehow it was heartwarming. Based on Miya's story, Alucard was isolated from people since he was orphaned. Ruby wasn't too different but found a parent in Roger at least. The sight was a massive improvement from weeks ago where Alucard was broken and depressed over his loss to Balmond. At least now, he seemed to have found a will to be stronger. He had been given a house in Pharsa's village and spent more time with others, and less on roaming the forests.

"Here," Rafaela called Zilong over to her spot. She brought towels and a basin with water that Zilong used to clean his face. The angel noticed a tiny amount of blood trickling from his shoulder down to his bare back. "Oh my, he was able to wound you."

"Really? Didn't feel that earlier." Zilong remarked as he washed his face.

The wound on his back quickly healed as usual, due to his demigod powers. However, Rafaela couldn't help but stare at the scars that were left from Balmond's attack. "Don't you wish you have lifesteal too? Something like Alucard's?" She asked Zilong who quickly covered his scars with a clean shirt.

"Maybe. I mean, it's really convenient." Zilong answered nonchalantly as he fixed his pony-tail.

Rafaela curled her lips. If Zilong could heal on his own, then he wouldn't really need her. She quickly chided herself because of her selfish thoughts and walked away. The angel hummed to distract herself, but the more she walked around the village the more she was reminded of the fact that they were leaving. People were smiling and nodding, giving her well wishes.

The gardens in the outskirts of the village was really much quieter. Rafaela walked in the same path that she and Pharsa took when the angel first touched the fountain. There was so much more to learn about the past, but if she tried to connect with the spiritual realm again...

Rafaela shuddered as she remembered Argus. His voice, his touch and his soul never left. In her weakest moment, Argus had exposed the darkness in her heart - hatred, cruelty and selfishness that consumed her. Had she changed? Can she still be the same Rafaela? Perhaps, she wouldn't be. How long could she hide it?

Even Miya and Zilong were never the same. Just like her, they were hiding something, keeping secrets from each other. Miya met the ancient Moon King who witnessed the distant past, and she also saw the future - yet she never telling them what made her so upset. The elf may have used optimism as a mask, but Rafaela could feel the fire within Miya. The desire to protect those she loved, kept her going despite everything.

Meanwhile, Zilong uncovered his past and met a true deity who told him that there was a path to godhood. He had shared his experience, but Rafaela knew there were feelings he concealed. Zilong didn't want to be seen as weak. Same as her. How could she encourage him to share his feelings if she wouldn't?

Rafaela's ears caught a beautiful melody coming from the garden. Miya knelt close to a giant cypress and continued her song. Near the roots of the tree was her broken bow, some flowers and incense as offering to the gods. The elf continued her ritual, trees falling from her eyes. As soon as the song ended, she turned to Rafaela and spoke an ancient proverb; "The earth giveth, and the earth taketh away as the sun shines in the day, and the moon reigns at night."

"The song was beautiful…" Rafaela knelt down beside Miya, touching her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Miya exhaled. "My mother and my father made this bow for me when I turned thirteen. It was a gift when I passed the rite - the day I became a true elven warrior." She smiled and wiped the tears in her eyes. "Bows are not meant to last forever. I knew this day would come."

Rafaela embraced her friend tight. "I'm sure they would be proud that you honored your people."

Miya nodded and wrapped her arms back. "Yes, I'm happy my bow mattered. I liked it this way than let it rot somewhere in the attic or have Nana step on it," she let out a soft laugh. "Also, I made a promise to the spirits of this forest. I will make sure they would find peace."

Light footsteps signaled the arrival of the person that summoned them. Rafaela and Miya stood up to meet Pharsa. The witch approached them, a golden chest in her arms too difficult to miss. "I see the bow was laid to rest. I promise that the village would know the significance of this ritual. They are eager to learn about other cultures."

"Thank you, my lady." Miya bowed her head slightly.

Pharsa put the chest on a nearby tree stump and opened it. Rafaela bit her lip, wanting to explain that they didn't need more diamonds in their journey, but the contents of the chest were different. The witch smiled at them; "Let us keep this a secret. I'm giving you my most precious items. None of these would fit your friend, Zilong. However, the two of you…"

Magical potions, materials for crafting, enchanted talismans, and more. "Thank you," Rafaela said to the witch. "I promise we would make good use of them." The angel summoned her staff and was eager to add the upgrades. Someone else felt missing. Something that could kill. She looked down and paused, dark thoughts seeping into her mind. What if…?

"Something wrong?" Miya asked.

"It's just that… this may not be enough against Argus and Alice," said the angel as she gripped her staff and stared at the magical crystal at the center. What if there was more to it? She looked to Pharsa again. "If it's okay, I'd like to request something..."

Miya kicked in the air as Zilong lifted her briefly using hands to grab her shoulders. "Hey! What was that for?" She frowned at him after he dropped her on the ground.

"Just making sure your bones are in place," Zilong said, looking mischievous.

"That's not how to do it, Zilong," Rafaela scolded the man as she hugged Miya from her back. "I've taken care of Miya all these weeks. I know she's now in optimal health!" Zilong just looked at her fondly. Fussing over people's health was something that made the angel endearing.

"Pretty sure he's just showing off his strength," Miya remarked, letting the angel wrap her arms around her body. "Thanks for everything, Rafa," the elf said as she smiled at the woman resting her chin on her shoulders. Everything about Rafaela was warm and soft, reminding Miya of her own mother and Estes as well - true nurturers. Under the angel's care, she felt like a little child again, even only for a few weeks.

Pharsa led the villagers to the outskirt of the settlement. It was a traditional that the villagers would send off visitors in a jovial manner. Hylos raised his spear and with magic, made a glowing path. "Follow this, and you will never be lost. It will lead you close to the territory of Erudito," the centaur said. "And when you come back, it will help you find us again."

The others; Karrie and the lifestealers Ruby, Roger and Alucard followed them as well to say goodbyes. Miya stared at Alucard, looking awkward in the crowd. They only hiked for a few days yet they were able to share their pasts to each other. Perhaps this was the first time Alucard had interacted with many people since the day his parents and friends were lost.

"Hey," Miya began as she walked back to the young swordsman. "Good luck, Alucard."

Alucard scratched his chin, a bit sheepish. "You know, I've been thinking… I'll probably visit that Lancelot guy you're talking about. It's gotten boring just to kill monsters."

"And I'm going with him!" Ruby raised spread her arms and hugged Alucard, earning an eyeroll and a sigh from the young man. The girl was so small compared to Alucard that the top of head was below his shoulders. "Wanna see the castles and the big city!"

"It's time for Ruby to see the world," Roger added. He's not joining? "We've lived… happily here, you know? But you people reminded me how much more there is out there." He handed them a box of cigars. "Take it as a gift."

"I"m sorry, but we don't smoke," Zilong replied.

"Do you think I care about that?" Roger looked menacingly before he broke out in laughter. "Ruby," he said as he turned his head to his adoptive daughter. "If Alucard tries to hurt you or anything, make sure you give him no mercy, okay?"

"Of course!" Ruby replied, grinning while Alucard sighed again.

After some of the villagers said their goodbyes, singing songs to bless travelers, Zilong stepped forward. Like how he bowed to Estes and Tigreal, he bowed down to Pharsa and the others as a form of gratitude. "Thank you for everything."

Pharsa nodded, and offered hugs to Miya and Rafaela. "I thank you too. It's great... to have new friends after such a long time." The witch pulled down her face covering and showed them her eyes- they were grey with blindness and stared far away, but none of it diminished the beauty of her face as she smiled at them.

It took a long time before the noises of the village died down. The road that was provided to them made their steps lighter and lit the way in the dark forest. Too different from the the first time they stepped on the place. They would be no hallucinations, ghostly apparitions, demons and scary visions this time. Miya pondered if it was somehow a metaphor - that they know their paths now. As she walked with Rafaela and Zilong, Miya offered a silent prayer to the spirits of the forest, vowing she would fulfill her promise.

 

 


	2. The City of Scholars

It was beyond Miya's imagination; the City of Scholars, Erudito, was unlike anything she had imagined. From a distance, it looked like concrete jungle with very little green in it. Up close, all the life was more visible. There was so much people; like Odette's coronation all over the streets, walking around in hurried paces towards buildings densely packed together.

"Whoah!" Miya blinked and her mouth gaped open as she saw form of transportation the people had; wagons without any horses! The wheels were moving by themselves.

"So noisy in here," Zilong grumbled scratching the inside of his ear with his pinky finger.

"Now where shall we look for an accommodation?" Rafaela looked around to see a man seemingly wearing a large armor, holding a large shield. "Ah that's a policeman, I know the S.A.B.E.R. group! It's been founded like 100 years ago," the angel gleefully skipped to where policeman was.

While Rafaela and Zilong asked an officer named Johnson about the city, Miya couldn't help but stare at the wonder of the place. It's the largest, busiest and wealthiest city in the entire western continent, and made prosperous because of its connectivity to the rest of the world. The rivers from the far west and Tigreal's kingdom lead to the city, and ships from the east arrive in its docks to bring in people and trade. The place was kept safe from the onslaught of demons in the forests. Erudito was protected by the most powerful mages, a strong army and powerful watchtowers in all the roads leading to it.

A vendor nearby sold overpriced frozen fish from the Swan Lake, while another vendor was selling "elven accessories" that were obviously fake. "Miss, please watch your belongings," a man with a mask said with a muffled voice, wearing the same uniform as Johnson, smiled at Miya. "Officer Saber at your service ma'am," he coughed, perhaps embarrassed about his name being the same as the acronym. "I see you're a traveler. Please watch out for pickpockets in this area as they are a difficult problem to deal with."

Miya nodded back and held her bag tighter. "Thank you, officer." Saber was kind to gave her some pointers about the city; its population of hundreds of thousands, the grand university, football leagues, and the carnival. One thing that made Miya's heart skip a beat - the beach and the docks.

As soon as as Rafaela and Zilong finished talking to Johnson, Miya rushed to them. "The sea is only a few minutes away! We should see it!" The elf clasped her hands together and jumped, unable to contain the rush of energy in her body. Her two companions looked at each other and nodded, agreeing with her. Miya's ears felt hot. She was being like a child, acting too excited. But somehow it felt great; it's been so long since she experienced something like this.

The three of them rode a metal wagon attached to a single rail. It was noisy and crowded, full of advertisements that feature the athlete Bruno, but what mattered was that it was quick to transport them down a sloped road. Miya could see a large, blue expanse in the horizon. Unlike the Swan Lake, it looked like the sky was flipped to the ground. "The ocean," she breathed as she saw it for the very first time. If only Estes was here with her, he wanted to see it as badly.

As soon as their stepped down to the ground, Miya ran to the beach, with Rafaela behind her. Her feet sank to the sand, and the smell of salt permeated in the air. The elf took off her sandals and walked towards the water. As the cold waves crashed on her knees and the sand filled the spaces between her toes, Miya closed her eyes and relished the moment.

"Do you like it? The ocean?" Rafaela asked, touching Miya's shoulder.

"It's unreal…" Miya grinned back. "I'm going to write about this to Estes. We've always wanted to see the ocean together. You know, everything that had happened so far, I'm happy I followed you and Zilong. The fact that I'm standing here, meant it was worth it."

* * *

"You two just have fun. I'm going to look for a boat," Zilong said as he handed a piece of paper; it was the map to the inn they would rent. It wasn't too far from the carnival, making everything more convenient for them.

"Why? Why won't you have fun with us?" Rafaela pouted. "We're going to get our hair done, try those stuff like the manicure, spa and check out the clothes!"

Zilong just chuckled and Miya responded the same way, earning a confused look from Rafaela. "Rafa, men don't do those things," he paused and looked up, "well maybe except Lancelot." He shrugged. "Anyway, you and Miya can have the fun."

"I know but we're going to the fair as well!" The angel pointed to the direction - the mechanical rides, balloons and fancy flags were visible from the street they were in.

"Hey don't worry, I'll make it up, I promise," Zilong just smiled. "We won't leave this place tomorrow, I'm sure I'll find time."

The warrior took off to the docks, leaving the two women alone. Rafaela seemed sad at first that Zilong wouldn't join them in sightseeing, but Miya understood. Zilong was probably too eager to learn what's happening in the east and the docks were the best place to catch up with news. Perhaps, Rafaela also wanted to cheer him up, after everything that had happened. Miya wrapped her arm around Rafaela's shoulder; "Don't worry Rafa, like he said, there are other chances. Now, we have plenty of diamonds, I'm sure we deserve to make memories off it." The angel nodded back.

It's as if the Elven village was hundred times larger. Too many shops compete for their customer's attention, shouting their promotions and discounts to people took busy to pay attention. Miya and Rafaela settled with the quietest store for some vain luxuries; in an hour, their hair, nails and skin became beautiful after weeks of traveling on foot across dense jungles.

It was fun to watch Rafaela react to some of the things she never did before. Angels had no concept of being attractive to others, and looking at Rafaela smile at her reflection in a mirror after make-over was a delight.

You're so beautiful," Miya complimented the angel. "Different from your look in Odette's palace but I'm loving it."

She smiled back. "Really? I don't understand… painted eyes and lips? Powdered face?" Rafaela touched her powdered cheeks. "I feel pretty, but this is not my real face."

Miya hummed. The mind of an angel was different. "Consider it an art; the clothes you wear, how you style your hair, the colors you choose - a reflection of who you are. You cannot choose your physical characteristics, but how you show it is entirely up to you." She added some floral pins on Rafaela's hair. "What matters is that you feel good about yourself."

Rafaela nodded, her eyes deep in thought before breaking into a smile again. "I do. And it feels better to do all these things with you, Miya."

"Same."

After spending months with the angel, Miya thought that while Rafaela was an immortal being, she seemed to appear more like a human as time passed by. Perhaps the lack of halo and wings helped? Or perhaps the fact that she was originally from a human girl in her past life and she remembered it? Eitherway, the conversation was fascinating.

After pampering their bodies, they head off to the busy fair filled with colors. Jesters, singers, and performers littered the crowded field where stalls lined up. Miya and Rafaela helped themselves with some cotton candies, chocolates and milk tea. This was so much fun. After all the unhealthy snacks, arm-in-arm they walked over to the artists who showcased their crafts, paintings and sculptures. They briefly checked the loud concert in the center of the fair, only to walk away the music hurt their ears - sounded like screeching metal sheets. Some rides were closed in the morning, but they were able to ride giant teacups, and some fake horses - earning stares from children. At least some rides like the swinging ship had adults in them.

The day wasn't over yet as Rafaela and Miya headed over to some stalls. "Wait," Rafaela tugged Miya and pointed over to a girl who was in the street crying. The girl seemed to be older than Nana, someone barely in her teens, and up close she didn't seem to have flesh but metal parts just like officer Johnson. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" The angel gently asked the girl.

"Pipa...pipa…" The girl sniffed and pointed to a wheel inside a both nearby. "I lost all my diamonds… but I still didn't get the prize."

As Miya predicted, Rafaela who seemed to be affected by the sadness she was seeing, reassured the girl. "Don't worry, please don't be too upset." The angel gave the girl a handkerchief. "I'll help you win it, okay? Which prize was it?"

The girl smiled a little and pointed to the wheel, "I want that large horn."

Miya watched Rafaela spend diamonds for the spin but each time they didn't seem to get the right prizes. "Hey Rafa, don't run out of diamonds!" Miya joked as she watched her friend whose full attention was in the game. Something else caught the elf's attention. Her ears twitched and detected the sound of bows and guns. Interesting. "Hey Rafa, and…?"

"Angela!" The girl replied.

"Oh right, nice to meet you Angela! I'm just going to check that thing nearby." The elf walked over to the enclosure and her blood rushed in excitement. It's none other than a marksman competition where the participants shoot the a target. The points were determined by the range and number of perfect hits.

Miya quickly signed up and was thrilled that she was allowed to use her bow. The event started with a dozen contestants and the fact that she was the only elf seemed to make onlookers more curious. With each round, the target area was positioned farther away and contestants who failed to meet the minimum points within the time limit. were eliminated. After the first, second and third rounds only three contestants were left; Miya, a man with a cowboy hat and a pig-tailed blonde who uses a large canon. "Ladies and gentlemen! Let us welcome the finalists; Miya and Clint! Of course, the reigning champion….None other but Layla!" The crowd cheered as the three moved backwards for maximum distance; 50 meters wasn't too bad.

Something felt ominous, like there was a negative aura that spread in the arena. Miya looked at the woman beside her, Layla, and noticed her glare. The competition just heated up. Layla sneered; "Impressive you made it this far, elf. But be sure to prepare yourself; because I'll be the MVP. Keep it up until you're as brilliant as me."

"Hmph," Miya raised her chin. "We'll just see about that." As soon as the whistle blew, Miya proceeded to fire as fast as she could to hit the target. As long as she kept her pace she may be able to win. From her periphery, Miya could see Layla moving farther away from the target, earning more points for distance.

"Yeehaw!" Clint yelled as he continued his barrage of bullets.

Miya couldn't step back like Layla. The distance wasn't optimal for the capacity of her bow. Miya used her elven magic to aid her speed, shooting twice more than her normal. It was her only chance of winning. The bell rang and Miya cursed as she wasn't able to fight more shots. Was she able to beat Layla's score? The gunner was smirking beside Miya, assured of her victory.

The host of the event used a large horn to amplify his voice. "We computed the scores based on the distance and quantity of bullseyes. For the third place, Mr. Clint takes the bronze medal!"

'What!?" The cowboy groaned in disappointment.

Miya held her breath as the announcer reach the remaining scores. "The second place's score is 158 points," the people murmured, seemingly amazed. "The champion has 160 points!" The crowds cheered. "Congratulations to the visitor from the Elven lands, Miya! The gold medal and MVP!"

"Alright!" Miya jumped up and down as the people clapped for her. She couldn't wait to tell this to Rafaela. Before that, perhaps she could congratulate her competitor? Miya walked over to Layla and Clint to shake their hands, but Layla stormed away angrily with Clint trying to calm her down.

"This isn't over, elf!" Layla warned as she disappeared on the crowd her eyes fiery and her face crumpled in annoyance. A silver medal bounced on the ground at the gunner's trail. Miya stuck out her tongue in response.

* * *

It was almost empty. Zilong had to recheck his map if he arrived at the right location. He thought the docks would be bustling with trade and arrival of travelers. He had hoped to speak with some people from the east, at least learn what was happening there. Instead there was more empty ships than people.

"Excuse me sir, I'm the dockmaster, how may I help you?" A woman approached him, a name tag bearing her name - Pugita.

"Are their ships from the mainland east due to arrive? I am looking for a good ship to go there." Zilong asked, hoping for good news.

"Oh, I'm so sorry mister. The last ship from the east arrived five days ago. There are no passenger ships going to the mainland for the meantime," Pugita said with sympathy.

"W-What? Why?" Zilong felt his chest tighten. Was it that bad?

"Don't get me wrong, anyone can go there if they want to. No one will stop you but no company would risk their ships getting caught in the war there. There are some smugglers, but if I tell you how to find them, I might get fired." The woman shrugged.

So there was still a conflict in the mainland then. Even if Zilong asked, the dockmaster had little knowledge of the details. It's not like the east had been peaceful all the time, there had always been occasional dispute between lords and small rebellions. However, this time, he had no idea if Kagura and Hayabusa survived."Then, how about the south east and the north?"

"South east? Typhoons. They came too earlier than normal. To the north? Good luck with Bane and his pirate friends." Pugita also explained that it would probably take weeks for the typhoon season to end.

Zilong took a deep breath, frustration bubbling inside him. What could he do to go back to the east as soon as possible? They were already delayed because of Miya's injuries. He had to be smarter and pulled out diamonds from his burlap bag. "Hey, I have diamonds here, enough to pay the right people. Nothing illegal." He insisted. "Are you telling me there is no other way?"

Pugita licked her lips. "Well, diamonds and gold speak, come on, follow me." They walked towards the end of the dock and one ship stood differently from the rest. "Alright. We found this empty ship drifting close to the lighthouse. It's a fine Turtle Ship from Joseon in good condition. Our navy prefer our own ships and nobody's claiming it." She walked closer to the vessel and slapped the hull of the ship. "This bad girl can fit so much sailors in it! Perhaps the government could sell it to you at a good price." She snapped her fingers close to Zilong's face. "Hurry up though, I won't reserve this to you. We'll give this to the first buyer."

* * *

Zilong hurried back to the tourist areas. The sun was setting lower and casting long shadows, but nightfall could still take a while. Perhaps Miya and Rafaela would still be in the carnival. The two of them probably wouldn't back to the inn yet by this hour, Zilong assumed. Hopefully they didn't spend too much. He had disdain for the excessive diamonds and this was the best time to get rid of them. The women took half the total funds, and if combined, the gems would be enough to buy the Geobukseon.

In Erudito, Zilong never stood out as a foreigner with so many easterners wearing the same clothes as him. It was unlike Felise and the Elven village where people, especially children, stared at him. Gossen was the only other person with eastern blood he met before stepping on this city. Where could be that young man be right now? Zilong hoped he was somewhere better.

Some cheers and clapping caught his attention. What was happening? His height allowed him to rubberneck and see what the fuss was about; a marksman contest and… Miya as a winner? The elf stood on a platform with a medal on her chest, waving to the crowd. Good. Made looking for them easier.

"Miya!" He called out to the elf who quickly noticed him and escaped the crowd. "Congratulations, wish I saw it," he patted her shoulder.

Miya looked ecstatic. "I haven't felt so good about myself for a long time. All these marksmen? Their all newbies except the finalists." She kissed her gold medal with an MVP etched on its center - Most Valuable Participant. "I'm going to get a copy of the scoreboard and post in the village square back home so I can brag about it," she giggled.

Good thing was that Miya was easy to find, as the elf also knew where to find Rafaela. Zilong walked over to the stall where the angel was left and saw her playing a game with an odd-looking girl. Rafaela pressed a button and the wheel spun, landing on a symbol of a large horn. The owner of the stall handed them the horn to the delight of the girl who used it to make noises.

"Bye bye Angela, nice meeting you!" Rafaela waved goodbye.

"Thank you!" The girl skipped away gleefully.

"Whew, that took you a long time to win that horn." Miya remarked.

"It was all worth it to see her smile. No amount of diamonds are worth happiness," Rafaela said, proud of herself. Zilong blinked and furrowed his brow at the implication. Diamonds? "Hi Zilong, is there something wrong?"

It dawned to him how the magic spin worked. How much did Rafaela lose to this gambling game? He stared in horror as at the nearly empty bag strapped on Rafaela's waist. Based on his estimates, the angel must have spent at least a quarter of their funds. "Rafaela, did you just use up your diamonds?"

"Yep I did!" She clasped her hands together. "Angela was so upset-"

"What!?" Zilong ran his hand through his face and combed his scalp. "You spent all those diamonds all for a large horn?"

"Oh my…" Miya looked back and forth to Zilong and Rafaela.

Rafaela expression quickly changed from happiness to confusion. "What's wrong with that? The girl was upset, and I have the means to make her happy. Besides, I know tickets for a ship aren't that expensive."

Zilong felt heat rise within him. "It's not that simple. Nobody wanted to sail and we have to buy a ship or possibly hire sailors. You just spent a whole bag diamonds for a large horn! You can buy that somewhere else for two pieces," he berated her.

Rafaela curled her fists at her sides. Her lips quivered as she stared at him with anger. "Why do you have to be so mean? You've always disliked too much diamonds and now you're acting like this?"

"But I expected better than wasting resources like this," he snapped. "Do you have any idea how long we can earn that back?" Rafaela should have known given how old she was. It could take weeks to earn back the amount with an honest work. Zilong had no intention to do something morally reprehensible like killing for money, even if that would be the shortest way. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to go back to the east, back home. If they cannot buy the ship, then what would be the next option? Could Kagura and Hayabusa wait more? Or would his journey there be futile as they were already gone? What about his mother- Zilong held himself back.

Rafaela's face crumpled and her eyes watered. She was angry. No, she was furious. Zilong didn't back down and stared down at her until a sick feeling rose in his belly, and it felt like something was eating him from the inside. As he released his breaths and his face muscles relaxed, the heat on his cheeks crawled to his eyes. Dammit.

He messed up.

People around seemed to notice and some discreetly stared at them. Before he could speak, Rafaela muttered; "I'll get those diamonds back." She walked past him, steps heavy, and disappeared, leaving only the trace of her magic.

Miya tried to reach her. "Rafa wait-" The elf groaned then turned to him. "What is that? You didn't have to raise your voice like that to Rafa!" The woman scolded him.

Zilong walked away, ashamed of his actions in public and his head spinning as he remembered how Rafaela looked at him. He found refuge in a dark alley and massaged his temple as he paced around in circles. Miya stood and watched.

Was the elf scrutinizing him? "How would you feel, if you know war is marching to your forests, and the only way for you to go back home is something you cannot afford? Then a friend you trusted so much took away that chance over a... " He breathed. "A large horn!" Zilong said bitterly. "Not even armor, magic dust or emblems!"

Miya took a long time to answer. "Was it bad? What's happening in the east?" There was no anger in her voice, and Zilong felt relieved and also ashamed.

Zilong nodded. "I needed to go back..." He sighed. "I messed up I know that. I have to apologize but I need… I need some time."

"I should say sorry first," Miya fidgeted. "Rafaela had no concept of money, and I should have known better than just to leave her like that." There was sadness in her voice. "Besides, I know I delayed you. You had to wait while I recovered from my injuries. So thank you… and sorry for that as well."

Zilong shook his head. "Don't think that it's your fault."

"I'll just say I didn't like that you yelled at Rafa, but I understand how you feel right now. I'd probably freak out if that happened to me." Miya leaned on the wall. "Don't worry, I'll help you with the diamonds and with Rafa as well."

"Thanks." He sighed in relief, the tension inside him fading. Maybe it would work out. Diamonds can be earned back, but about Rafa… well, she's the more difficult task. Zilong blinked. "Wait, what is this?" Miya was leaning on a poster. Zilong asked her to move to see the contents. "Join The Brawl." He read, relief rising as he saw the date of the event: tonight. Fight and win the prize money. It could be a great opportunity. "Defeat the reigning champion…"

* * *

 


	3. A Night To Remember

**Arc IV**

**Chapter 3 - A Night to Remember**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Brawl commence!"

The crowds cheered as Zilong walked over to the arena, cracking his fingers and his neck. Rules were pretty simple; knock out the opponent. Within one night, Zilong could possibly win the championship and get the large bag of diamonds. Moreover, Miya, who acted as his coach, entered some shady bets with some of the expectators. If Zilong would win a round, they would earn more via gambling.

"See that boy Zilong over there? I heard he was rejected from the ninja academy." Miya tactic was to make sure less people bet for him, increasing the pot of diamonds she could receive from the losing gamblers.

It would be tempting to use his god powers but it may attract too much attention than what it's worth. "Besides, that would be cheating," Zilong muttered to himself as he faced his first opponent; a young man from the east who would be using fists. Zilong bowed to his opponent who returned the gesture. It would be pure hand-to-hand combat then.

Zilong wasn't a specialist in brawls, but somehow it felt natural as he traded kicks and punches. Without his spear and his armor, his body felt much lighter and faster. Zilong blocked a kick - a spark, a flash of memory entered his vision-

_"Oh? You were able to block that" The man rubbed his nose with his thumb, his habit as usual. "Zhao, your reputation is truly deserved."_

_Zhao smiled; "It's an honor to spar with the esteemed Master Chou as well."_

Zilong snapped out of the distant memory. Somehow, it bothered him that these things were coming back. He lost concentration and fought without any zeal - yet he won against his opponents. After Balmond it seemed that ordinary humans were too easy. Everytime the referee raised Zilong's hand to announce his victory it just felt… underwhelming. He wasn't human anymore and he wasn't able to prove anything about his abilities. Moreover, why did he remember the Chou person? Who was he? He was distracted as Miya waved from his corner, showing the bags of diamonds she won by betting. Her grin was ear-to-ear.

"Hey son," the referee walked over to Zilong and whispered close to his ear, something not intended for the spectators or anyone else. "Your next opponent is very dangerous. You'll get paid whether you win or lose, but every round you survive, you get bonus." The referee coughed, "If you feel that you're life's in danger, you can tell your elf coach to throw the towel."

"Yes, yes I understand," he answered nonchalantly as some loud music blared in the arena and the crowd devolved into a frenzy.

The referee nodded. "Remember, it's a honor to be able to fight her. Never be ashamed to surrender." He tapped Zilong's shoulder?

Zilong blinked and shook his head. Her? A woman? He never doubted women's capabilities to kill, but in a hand-to-hand combat the situation would be similar to a pre-teen boy fighting a large man like Tigreal. "Hey, I can't fight a woman. It's unfair-" Zilong's words were trapped in his throat as he stared on his opponent. Oh.

The announcer shouted; "She hails from the frozen continent of Nost Gal, feared by many tribes, and the honor of her people. Even Queen Aurora herself dubbed her the most powerful in their lands. Everyone let us welcome the Flower of the Wilds, Hilda!" She stepped into the brawl arena with a murderous glare, muscles glazed with oil and arms are thick as lumber. As seemed to grow taller as she walked closer, and by the time Zilong was face to face to Hilda, he had to lift his chin to stare back to her gaze and somehow ignore her large breasts close to his eyes. He felt his cold sweat trickling down his neck. Without his armor and spear, he felt naked.

"And her opponent, the Eastern Warrior, Zilong, is here!" The spotlight transferred to Zilong who squinted his eyes.

"The real warrior is here!" Hilda boomed and beat her chest.

As soon as the bell rang Hilda rushed and began her barrage of punches. Zilong blocked them but felt his knees weaken with each blow. Quick, he had to increase the distance. Zilong stepped back and let Hilda charge, and using Hilda's momentum, Zilong tackled the woman and flipped her to the ground - too fast and too strong. The forced knocked Zilong as well to the ground. However Hilda, quickly recovered and used her arms to lock Zilong's neck.

He struggled to breath and had to remember all his jiu-jutsu training. It's not about force but about technique. However; his mind seems to go blank as Hilda lifted his entire body and slammed him to the ground. It's like the entire strength of his body was drained until every ounce of his blood was squeezed out. A loud ring of the bell snapped him back to reality.

"Hey, Zilong! Zilong!" Miya called out and lightly tapped his cheek and dabbed ice on his swollen face. Oh. He's in his corner now? "If that happens again, I'm going to throw out the towel okay?"

Zilong shook his head. Give up? Never. "I'm going to finish this to the very end…" he slurred.

A minute passed by too quickly and Zilong was back on the arena. If he cannot beat Hilda using raw strength, he could use his superior speed. After parrying some of Hilda's blows, Zilong used jabs to hurt the woman, as many as he could. It seemed to have caused pain on Hilda, but not enough to tire her out. There were some objects on the area - wooden planks and chairs for extra entertainment - hidden in the grass. Hilda would run and hide under the thick covers only to surprised Zilong with a large plank. In one hit, Zilong was sent flying towards the wall.

"Hey Zilong, we've made already enough diamonds…" Miya said affectionately as he was back to his corner. "You already hold a record. Do you know nobody ever lasted thirty seconds against her?"

"No, I will never concede!" Zilong shook his head before spitting in his bucket. It's not about diamonds anymore, it's about his honor. There would always be a chance to comeback. As soon as the bell rang again, Zilong charged to Hilda with everything he had. This was the last round. Make it count. Make her regret fighting him. No backing down anymore. It's fist versus fist and he wouldn't let her use weapons anymore. It would just be a test of endurance. Zilong threw jabs, uppercuts, hooks and kicks all over Hilda's body and to her face. She did the same and battered him with strong blows that felt like a hammer.

The bell rang and Zilong walked away yelling to the air. Somehow it felt great to be able to give his all. He survived and never gave up to the end. It's been a while since he felt this way - enjoying a match to his limits, without any lives at stake. It made him feel alive.

Someone tapped his shoulder and Zilong's eyes widened; Hilda offered a handshake and seemed to be satisfied with the match. Hilda grabbed his hand and raised it to the air, making the crowd excited. 'Well fought fellow warrior," Hilda complimented.

He bowed his head slightly; "Indeed. I will never forget this fight Hilda."

"Yeah, that was a good game," Miya said as Zilong slumped on his stool. It was obvious to Zilong that he lost, but he was proud of himself. At least they earned enough diamonds for the ship. All they needed to endure was a short program before the final announcement of the winner. Miya offered Zilong a fist bump and he returned the gesture.

"Good game indeed," he echoed.

"Did you see that folks!? A full three rounds of action? What a lovely night!" People clapped with the announcer. "As our judges tally the score, we'll be treated with a special performer tonight." The crowd fell into hushed voices. The ceiling opened and pole descended to the ring. The lights dimmed and all the spotlight of different colors, shined upon a woman that was holding on to the pole. "Welcome, the Biomedic!"

Zilong blinked. She seemed familiar. Clothed in a short and tight version of a nurse uniform, decorated with metal wings, the woman spun around the pole and earned from cheers from

the crowd. As she stopped just before she hit the ground, Zilong felt his mouth twitch and eye bulge as familiar woman greeted the crowd with flying kisses. With loud, upbeat music blaring, crowds crazy, and the lights flashing it's hard to keep his eyes of the center of them all: Rafaela.

"Whew, she's so hot!" Miya whistled and bit her lips after. "If I'm not taken I would have dated her." She clapped as Rafaela danced by lifting her legs, spinning around and bending her curvaceous body with the beat. "Where did she learn to dance like that?"

Zilong couldn't speak when Rafaela's eyes met his. She looked surprised and continued her dance, smiling and happy until the music ended. He felt a strong slap on his shoulder. Miya was walked closer and shouted close to his ear; "Come on, just talk to her. I'll take care of the ship."

* * *

Unlike the Elven village and the towns around the Swan Lake, Erudito was still awake past midnight.

The experience in their first day in the city was extraordinary compared to their mundane travels - woods, streams and rocks and occasional monsters in a span of weeks. In the entire day that Rafaela spent with Miya, she had visited so many attractions and got herself pampered, then the incident happened, and leading up to this point. She was paid a large bag of diamonds, around a thousand pieces. Miya offered to take it and buy the ship right away. The angel insisted to go with her friend but the elf disappeared instantly.

Zilong was waiting just outside the back exit, leaning against the wall. He averted his gaze as soon as she walked closer to him and coughed. He straightened his posture and rubbed his hands together.

Rafaela clutched the hem of her skirt, feeling the fabric under her fingertips. What should she say? She stole a glance and noticed the faint bruises on Zilong's face. The crowd left highly entertained by the match, but she wasn't able to see it. Wasn't able to offer healing. Perhaps now? Zilong healed mostly by himself. Maybe no need.

"Miya took the diamonds. She's going to buy the ship now." She started, keeping her voice calm and trying to sound positive- it fell flat. The woman wanted to continue but it seemed that her words were stuck at the back of her throat. Her chest tightened and her insides coiled. Fear took hold of her- fear of saying something wrong, fear that Zilong would be more upset. What if he never talked to her again? "Hey," she croaked. "I'm...sorry for earlier."

Zilong fidgeted with his fingers. "I'm not-" He looked at her. No anger in his face. "Don't feel too bad about what happened," Zilong scratched his head and then looked down. "I'm sorry too, about earlier. I was angry yes, but it's not like it was serious, okay? I was just angry."

Rafaela cheeks flushed, but she wouldn't yield just yet. She lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes. "I know I wasted money, but you didn't have to yell at me like that."

Zilong sighed. "I promise I wouldn't do that again, okay?" He gave a weak smile. "Sorry, too."

She nodded, relief flooding inside and releasing the tension. What an odd incident. She never had to apologize before. Had she wronged anyone in thousands of years? Had she committed any crime? Rafaela's musing were interrupted by some loud people leaving the arena. Zilong groaned and nodded slightly - a signal to go.

"Phew, those fangirls, they never leave me alone." Zilong groaned and pulled her arm, wanting a faster pace. He kept on looking over his shoulder for anyone following them. "Where did you learn to dance like that? It was… good." Zilong coughed. "And how did you get to the stage?" He asked as they walked just outside the Brawl arena.

"Well…" Rafaela started as she tried to keep up with Zilong's pace. "They were looking for performers and I auditioned. They didn't know I can float." She giggled. "So they were amazed I could do the pole dance without difficulty." He walked too fast but looked back and slowed down from time to time, making sure to lead her through the crowds. The carnival far looked too different at night with its dazzling lights. Electricity made a lot of difference- such a thing could power machines and those light bulbs. The current was also within the human body, sending signals to different parts from stimuli - just like how the touch from Zilong's hand on hers brought some warm, fuzzy feelings.

"I don't think they can follow us here," Zilong said as they stared at a couple of food stalls. Rafaela fanned away some smoke around her face. She disliked the smell of charcoal and burned meat but Zilong looked around, curious. "Whoah, xiao longbao? I never thought to see one here." He grinned at some white balls steamed above some wood. The dish seemed to be a variation of a dumpling based on what Rafaela knew.

"You want that?" Rafaela asked as she pulled some diamonds out of her pouch. "My treat, to make up for earlier." She said.

Zilong shook his head. "No, I have my own money."

"Come on, let me do this for you," Rafaela clasped her hand and Zilong shrugged. Somehow the she was able to understand it a little more - the concept of giving gifts. Also there was a tinge of regret from all the diamonds she wasted. Such amount would be able to buy so much food and basic needs. At least now Zilong seemed to be content. It was amusing to see him enjoy a meal from his homeland.

"Thanks," Zilong said with a mouthful as he ate one dumpling after the other. His cheeks expanded, similar to a hamster devouring some seeds. He also seemed just as happy. The angels held back her giggle. Zilong finished his meal with a final gulp. "I'll treat you too okay? So we'll be fair and square."

Too many treats already, the angel thought. After all the girly things she and Miya did, it felt excessive to have more. However, she couldn't turn down Zilong's offer. If it was his way of affection and goodwill, then why should she reject it? After some seconds of deep thought, Rafaela pointed to the ice cream stall nearby. The base flavor was vanilla, but every topping required additional charges. Zilong didn't spare any and sprinkled chocolate, oatmeal, berries and coconut flakes on the cream.

"Thanks Zilong, I think you'd make a great dessert chef." Rafaela stared at the three scoops of vanilla coated with different colors. Whatever the taste would be, it was a gift from a wonderful person. She had the entire night to empty the cup and she savored each spoonful. It was an odd combination, but just the right sweetness.

"Dessert chef? Just dessert, then?" The man laughed. His mood had considerably improved compared to what happened in the afternoon. Well, it was a great night for him - a good, honorable duel, their money problems solved far too easily, and of course great food to remind him of his home. "You know back in Iga, we had these festivals. They would set up stalls like this and we'd watch some performers and rituals." Zilong described his memories, how his mother took him to watch the fireworks. It was the only thing they were able to afford back when he was a child.

"We can still watch the fireworks if you want to. I heard there would be one at midnight." Rafaela suggested. Somehow it was comforting that Zilong shared something about his past to her. She'd like to know more. "We can see it from up there-"

A forced knocked back Rafaela, causing her to drop the cup of ice cream from her hand and lose her footing. Smoke filled her nose and she coughed with Zilong. Both their bodies hit the ground, bound together by a tight rope. As the smoke cleared, a young man wearing a cowboy hat stared at her, while a girl in pigtails grinned behind.

The pig-tailed girl placed her cannon on the ground, and with a cocky grin on her face she said. "Sorry for the interruption, but we have to settle the score with your elf friend."

The cowboy seemed to be more hesitant, his body language showing nervousness. "Layla, I don't think it's a good idea," he whispered too loudly before turning to Rafaela and Zilong who was sitting on the ground. "We don't want to hurt you, we just need a little rematch, okay?" He pulled out a gun from his holster and spun them around his finger. "See this? Don't try anything funny okay?"

Rafaela half listened to Layla's ramblings on how she and her partner named Clint would make sure Miya would get humiliated and regret crossing their paths. But the words seemed to melt as Rafaela stared at the ice cream spill on the concrete - the chocolate, flakes and berries scattered around. Such a waste of great sweets. Her eyes began to water. "My vanilla mix…"

In a second, the bindings around her arms were ripped as Zilong stood up. "What's your problem? You ruined her ice cream for that nonsense?"

"Whoah whoah!" Clint cursed and pointed to his gun on his hand. "See this? Don't try to fight us." He threw his ropes again that bound Zilong and Rafaela together- but Zilong just sighed and ripped it apart with no effort.

Layla lifted her cannon, shock in her eyes. "Stay back! You can't do anything against two marksmen!" She warned. "Haven't you seen what guns can do?"

"Eh? "I don't think you can kill us with that." Zilong said as he pointed to guns, a bit annoyed. "What do you think, Rafaela?"

"I don't want to know how many bullets I can take," Rafaela replied casually as she summoned her staff.

Zilong chuckled and looked over his shoulder. "As if I'll let a bullet hit you." He grinned at her as his spear materialized in his hands.

Layla and Clint seemed to be torn on whether to run away or stand their ground. Clearly they were not planning on murdering anyone in the night. The pair screamed as a police siren blared from a direction they couldn't determine. Bright lights blinded Rafaela and all she heard were wheels and a rumbling engine before the place were enveloped in white light. Swords flew in the air and a figure of a man flashed before her eyes.

Officer Saber descended and pinned Clint onto the ground, binding the cowboy's hands behind his back with handcuffs. Meanwhile, Layla was knocked onto the ground, eyes hazy and her hair undone by the impact sprawled around her head.

"These youngsters." Johnson sighed. "You know Layla, with all your talent you could be in a better place instead of bullying others."

"Like the police force." Saber remarked as Clint groaned underneath him. The cop bowed slightly to Rafaela and then to Zilong. "Ma'am, mister, are you okay? I regret that tourists like you get to experience something like this in our beautiful city. But don't worry, these two-" he looked down on Clint and Layla- "wouldn't murder anyone." Saber retracted his sword. "They are just obsessed in winning MVP in every competition."

Rafaela shook her head and smiled at the policeman. "We're fine, officer. Thank you for your help."

"Excellent swordsmanship." ZIlong said to Saber. "I recognize the style, but you were the best I've seen."

Saber bowed slightly. "Thank you."

Rafaela gasped as Johnson's body contorted, his limbs twisting and eventually forming a vehicle. Johnson spoke even at his machine form. "We can tell you two can hold your own, most people would have panicked." He coughed. "This might be cliche but our squad is always welcome for new recruits."

Saber chuckled as he loaded the Layla and Clint at the backseat of the vehicle. "Depending on your skills you may not need to enroll in the Police Academy. Also it would be unfortunate if you have to be classmates with Layla this incoming school year." He laughed.

Johnson laughed as well; "Wise decision from her parents. The school's perfect for her." He said as the engine rumbled and his wheels began turning. Saber sat beside the empty driver's seat and waved one last time until they disappeared.

Rafaela waved back with a smile. Certainly an odd turn off events.

"So… where were we?" Zilong started. He stretched his arms upwards and locked his fingers behind his neck. "You mentioned something about..."

"Fireworks!" Rafaela looked around for a clock but there wasn't anything nearby. "We have to ride that wheel before midnight!" She said as she dragged Zilong to the direction of the ride. There was no need - Zilong was a faster runner and easily overtook her, laughing at his achievement. Rafaela pouted and tried to keep up, but she bumped on an strange-looking bird.

"I'm so sorry-" she said until she noticed the clock the bird was holding. "Excuse me, may I see the time mister…?"

"Hoot hoot, Diggie is the name." The owl pointed his wing to the time; three minutes until midnight.

"Thank you!" Rafaela hurried past the owl and used her magic to boost her speed. "Three minutes!" She yelled at the man who was jogging in his place, eager to run again.

"Come on!" He called out to her, a childlike excitement in his face. How rare.

The last pair, the last car and the last call before the wheel closed itself from visitors. Rafaela couldn't help but grin on how they manage to beat midnight. Slowly, the wheel turned and their car ascended into the open air.

Zilong was frozen in his seat, his heart beating faster as their car tilted with every miniscule movement. "So high…" he breathed.

"Don't look down," The angel instructed, aware of his fear of heights and the adverse reactions of his body. "Don't worry, you have someone to catch you if you fall." She left her opposite seat and transferred beside him, shaking the car a little. It felt much warmer to be beside him against the cold night air. She pointed out to the sea, the lighthouse, the tall buildings, the lights of the carnival and the crescent moon. Zilong relaxed and began to focus his eyes on the sighs.

"Whoah, this is pretty." He said, the color of his face returning to normal as he scanned his surroundings. "So… this is what you see when you fly? I bet this ride is nothing to you."

Rafaela shook his head and smiled at Zilong. "No, I like it very much. You're with me, that's not nothing." The first boom of fireworks startled her and directed her eyes to the sky. Her ears hurt the first seconds but eventually each noise drowned each other. Various colors exploded into the sky and cascaded like rain. It was magic that wasn't magic.

She could see the happiness in Zilong's face as he leaned forward and watched the fireworks display. Yes, it was never nothing. It was everything.

* * *

Loud explosions interrupted the story. Lapu was listening to their new companion, Yi Sun-shin. He was narrating the tale on how his ship got caught in a sudden storm that separated him from his fleet, and due to an unfortunate attack of pirates he had to devise a plan to save his entire crew and his Geobukseon. Lapu, Gatot and Yi directed their eyes to the fireworks from the distance. Good. The lighthouse could only direct them to the rock it stood on, but the fireworks made the city more visible.

Yi continued as they paddled on their miserable raft. "We were surrounded by pirates who wanted take hold of my Turtle ship. I could never let them take the technology and pride of Joseon!" He boomed in a proud voice. "I decided to ram the ship to the pirate fleet and sink with her. So I let my crew evacuate to safety among the shallow reefs where the ships couldn't follow them while I charged with my beloved. Even in death, we shall never be apart." Yi looked wistful. He then coughed and drank from a coconut. "But the gods sent a rogue wave that washed the Turtle ship and the pirates. I was washed away from the deck and I watched her sail away alone to the west." The admiral slammed his fist on his lap. "I have to get to her, no matter what."

"You talk like she's your wife." Gatot remarked as he chewed on a sugarcane.

Lapu hummed at Gatot's comment. What an odd incident, but surely it was a call for adventure. "When we get to Erudito, maybe we can help you find her."

"Aye," Gatot nodded. "It would be a shame if you cannot reunite with… her."

Yi Sun-shin bowed his head. "I have your thanks, honorable Lapu-Lapu and Gatotkaca. You saved my life and now you wish to aid me as well? When I go home, I will make sure my kingdom would remember this gesture of friendship."

Lapu yawned as the cool night air blew against his bare skin. It would be nice to take a nap but they were so close. The weather was humid and hot earlier in the day, the proof that the south east was still being battered by typhoons. As soon as they docked by the beach, Lapu and Gatot bumped their fists together. First time in the western continent. It was a little achievement on its own. The raft was useless at that point, but they made sure to strap the extra coconut and sugarcane on their backs for food.

The city was still bright at midnight and people still littered the streets. It wasn't too hard to ask for directions, but none had spotted a ship resembling Yi's beloved. One random talking bird with a clock told them that the docks might be their chance.

"My Geobukseon... " Yi Sun-beamed as he pointed to a ship with a weird-looking roof.

"Ha! The top looks like a durian!" Gatot remarked.

"Rambutan to me." Lapu replied.

The three hurried to the ship when they noticed a woman with long, silver hair and skin as pale as the moon standing by the ship. A few men in uniform were around her. Upon closer inspection, she had a bow at her back and pointy ears. Oh.

"Elf? Elves really exist?" Lapu blinked as he walked closer. "I didn't know they look so much human.:

"Hey, that was so rude." The elf woman replied. "I understand half of what you're saying."

"Okay, sorry for Lapu, he can be bobo sometimes." Gatot said in a more common language.

"I am Admiral Yi Sun-shin from Joseon. This Turtle ship docked here, is mine." Yi announced to the group of uniformed men, earning some whispers. "I'll like to take it back to Joseon."

The elf shook her head and and finger in front of Yi's face. "Not yours anymore. I just bought it." The woman showed her documents with the title of the ship under the name "Zilong."

One of the men in uniform, presumably an official added; "Sir, this ship was classified as a lost property and Miss Miya here has acquired the rights in behalf of the gentleman-"

"Nonsense!" Yi Sun-shin drew his bow and Miya responded by drawing hers. "I seize this vessel with my authority as an admiral of Joseon. Try to stop me and I will fight you!"

"Eh?" Miya titled her head, unfazed even for a little. "Don't try to use that high official card on me. I'm the ambassador of the Elven King. Don't try to start a war."

Lapu and Gatot readied themselves but it seems that the officials were no fighters and trembled behind the elf woman. Would they fight this woman to get the ship?

Yi Sun-shin lowered his bow and held his gaze against the elf. "Then if that's the case, go call that Zilong person written in that document. I challenge him to a duel for the ownership of this vessel."

* * *

o


	4. Chapter 4

**Arc IV**

**Chapter 4 - Heroes of the East**

* * *

 

Miya yawned beside Zilong. Since yesterday when they arrived at the city, she had no rest. The day out with Rafaela, coaching in the Brawl, buying the ship, and finally; running around the carnival past midnight to look for her companions. Unlike the demigod and the angel who were blessed with unnatural bodies, the elf needed to sleep. At this point, she had been awake for nearly twenty-four hours.

Zilong looked at his human friend sympathetically before returning his gaze to the three warriors in front of him. Around them were the frightened officers of the dock- their batons meant for mere hooligans were no match for real fighters. Behind the three eastern men was the Turtle Ship still anchored to the city, to their control.

"I bought that ship," Zilong started as he held his gaze and stood his ground. He could feel Rafaela's magic behind him, prepared in case of a confrontation.

"Heh? Would you accept that reason if someone takes your woman away?" The dark-skinned man with tattoos asked.

"Or man…" The bigger man with gauntlets remarked, earning a puzzled look from the others. "It's possible too. You know." He shrugged.

The one wielding a bow and a sword stepped forward. "I am Admiral Yi Sun-sin of Joseon's Royal fleet. I am taking my flagship back." He was wearing an exquisite armor that Zilong never saw before. The condition of the armor told a story as well- its colors and varnish faded and damaged, but the original beauty wasn't difficult to imagine.

"Eh, what is an admiral all by himself in this land?" Zilong crossed his arms and and raised his chin. It would be possible that armor was looted. For all intents and purposes this man named Yi could be an enemy of Joseon, taking the ship to steal it. Then the two men with Yi were definitely from the south east - why would an admiral team up with the islanders?

Yi told his story with frustration in his tone- from the way he was separated from his ship, meeting the men named Lapu and Gatot, and finally arriving in the city. Zilong narrowed his eyes, his ears trying to find a hole in the story. Anything that could give him and excuse -

"Let me prove myself to you," Yi Sun-shin drew his sword. "I challenge you Zilong. Prove me if you're worthy to ride my vessel. The winner shall take the helm."

"Accepted!" The demigod answered. He summoned his spear and slammed its end on the concrete. Excitement quickened his heartbeat.

Miya and Rafaela backed away but looked at Zilong cautiously - he knew what they meant. If trouble would come, they would help Zilong. The dock officials moved away as well, setting the stage as the lights of the lamp posts flickered close by.

A bow, a common courtesy and soon, Zilong and Yi charged and crossed their blades. Zilong initiated and decided to be aggressive due to the length of his weapon. Better to use the distance as an advantage before Yi would close in. Meanwhile, Yi was more careful and deliberate, seemingly studying Zilong and defensive.

Zilong anticipated a counter attack; let Yi think that Zilong was a mindless warrior who never relied on anything but strength. Let the enemy think that he had the advantage. The spearman continued his assault until Yi parried Zilong's spear and twisted it, pushed it down to the ground, and used the momentum to move forward and strike. Zilong had no time to admire the technique as he stepped back to evade the thrust of Yi's sword. Just in time.

Yi's advantage was short-lived as Zilong had already planned his counter attack. While his spear was down, he spun, moved his body forward and used his elbow to strike Yi's body. The admiral staggered back and Zilong seized the chance to lift his spear and hit the back of Yi's knees. The admiral's knees hit the ground and Zilong striked the sword to disarm his opponent when blades came out of nowhere.

Zilong stepped back and blocked the attack - twin blades coming and returning to the man with dark skin and tattoos: the tatooed islander. The challenger put his foot forward and pointed his blade to Zilong; "I'll be your opponent now! I'm Lapu-Lapu of Mactan island, and let us cross our blades!"

"Lapu, why interfere?" Yi shouted, annoyed.

"Why do you need to go solo, Yi?" Lapu approached Zilong, swinging his twin blades around in a complicated manner. What a show-off, Zilong thought. As the swordsman approached, Rafaela and Miya moved closer to Zilong. Lapu continued, "Yi isn't really a dedicated swordsman. Let him use his preferred weapon, I'll use mine. It's only fair is it?" He cocked his face.

Despite Yi's protests, Lapu slammed two of his swords together which combined into one. Zilong braced himself as Lapu brought down his single blade in a powerful wave. The spearman was frozen in this spot as Lapu threw his sword - blocking the projectile was difficult and he had to step back. The swordsman was relentless, aggressive and thirsty for battle.

Gatot stepped closer, slamming his fists together. "I'd like to fight Sir Zilong too, but it might be unfair."

"Trio versus trio, only fair matchmaking." Miya stepped shouted from behind.

Zilong could feel Rafaela's magic aiding his movement and healing some shallow wounds on his skin. A few arrows also flew past his face to target Yi, who retaliated with some of his own volleys. There was a commotion around as the dock officials rushed to the scene with batons.

Lapu's swings became faster and more powerful; moreover, the huge grin on his face grew wider. He laughed at each strike, backing down slightly when Zilong pushed the man back. "This is so fun!" The islander laughed and spread out his arm as he twirl his twin blades.

* * *

"Ahhrghh!" The man called Gatot leapt into the air several feet above and his fist, and entire body slammed on the ground, releasing powerful magic. The dock officers were thrown away from the impact, some dropping to the sea, some running away. Rafaela crouched on the ground and curled, trying to leverage herself against the shock wave but instead of being thrown away, the forced pulled her back to Gatot.

Rafaela spread her wings and resisted force, but she was already too close to Gatot, only a few strides away from his fists. The angel evaded as the man connected his fist on the concrete, leaving a trail of lightning magic. Even if she wasn't hit directly, the lightning stung and hurt her muscles. Instead of attacking her, Gatot hunched his back and brought his fists together - a bright orb glowing close to his body. In a blink of an eye, Gatot dashed to where Zilong and Miya was, his magic slowing down the spearman and the elf, their bodies bound by magic.

"No, I won't let you!" The angel cried out. Yi and Lapu was about to launch their attacks on her paralyzed friends. Rafaela cast her magic and froze, Lapu, Gatot and Yi together, allowing Miya and Zilong to step back.

"Gatot, take care of that flying woman!" Yi shouted as he continued his exchange of arrows with Miya.

"Wow, that hurt." Lapu groaned and glanced at Rafaela. But instead of anger, Lapu smiled and winked at her - just in time Zilong thrust his weapon and Lapu had to block last minute.

"Hey, eyes on your opponent!" Zilong shouted at Lapu.

Rafaela was about to cast her healing spell when Gatot blocked her vision of Zilong and Miya. The large man, who seemed to have arms as large as her body, glared at her. Lightning flowed around his fists and arms. It seems that he could crush her bones with a squeeze of his hand. But she wasn't afraid. The woman held her staff and charged it with magic.

Gatot's eyes softened, and from flexed muscles and tightly shut fists he fidgeted. "This doesn't seem fair. I mean… me versus you."

"Don't underestimate me," Rafaela replied. She was as much as capable as Miya and Zilong in a battle.

"Don't get the wrong idea miss," Gatot resumed his fighting stance. "I wouldn't let you win. It would be rude to ruin Lapu's fun so let's just not interfere with his duel." He ran towards her and repeated the same attacks earlier - but instead of trying to hurt her, Gatot seemed to be more focused on pushing her further away from Zilong and Miya. Or rather - what if he was taking her away from them? Rafaela fought back with her magic, but a powerful shield protected Gatot, absorbing her spells.

He was what books would describe as a "tank," and his fighting style revolved on taking damage. Meanwhile, Rafaela's magic was more suited in healing and helping. How could she possibly hope to win against him? Perhaps at least try to get herself close again to her companions.

Suddenly, Rafaela felt a surge of magic within her. "Pipa...pipa…" The angel muttered and she didn't know why. She had never felt faster or stronger. A magical shield wrapped around her body, and soon she sparkling, pink waves mixed with Rafaela's own divine fire assaulted Gatotkaca who needed to move back. The man shielded himself from the barrage of attacks. "Papi, papi poom!" Rafaela shouted. What? How?

"What's this!?" Gatot used his arms to shield himself.

The surge of power was beginning to fade. A familiar girl materialized beside Rafaela - metal parts, a large pink bow, short hair and loving eyes. "Angela!"

"I had to help you…" the girl replied, not looking straight to Rafaela's eyes. It's as if the girl was unsure of just what she did. A little guilty. "Oh no, he's angry, "Angela seemed fearful as Gatot began running towards them again.

"Run Angela!" Rafaela insisted. "Thank you, but please don't get involved in this!" Moving her eyes away from her opponent was a mistake. As soon as her eyes returned to Gatot he had jumped into the air. A large ring filled with symbols filled Rafaela's surroundings.

* * *

"I can hit you in the eye a mile away," Miya taunted as she dueled against Admiral Yi Sun-shin. It wasn't life or death. It wasn't about principles or ideas. It was all about skill. Aiming for arms or legs was a hundred times more difficult than the heart. Yi seemed to do the same based on the way he aims. It was somehow enjoyable to exchange arrows with this man but Miya couldn't help but look out for her two friends.

Zilong was still clashing blades with Lapu but Rafaela wasn't close by. The spearman did some maneuvers against Lapu's twin blades but with some careful parrying, Zilong flipped Lapu to the sea and sent him falling to the water. At her peripheral vision, Rafaela was much further away, seemed to be fighting the giant named Gatot. "Rafaela!" Miya cried out. This wasn't fair at all. "Hey Zilong, we need to get to Rafaela-"

Moving her focus away from Yi cost her a split second, and a arrow grazed her thigh. Miya whimpered and used her invisibility spell to hide behind the nearest crate. Yi drew back his bow hard, charging his shots with magic. With the release of his arrow, the crate that Miya used as a shield exploded.

"Dammit," she muttered as she rolled on the ground and retaliated with a few shots. Her speed seemed superior, but it was still difficult to hit her opponent. A force pushed Miya towards the direction of the sea. Yellow lightning flashed and Miya braced herself by holding onto a pole.

In front of her, Zilong staggered from the impact, while Lapu was holding on to the edge of the port. The light from the explosion was brighter than the sunrise and Miya was sure to move her eyes away but look out for Yi's attack. None came. When the air cleared from smoke, debris and yellow magic Miya could only scream in anger at the sight before her; Rafaela was limp and unconscious over Gatotkaca's shoulder.

"Rafa!" Miya cried out but her friend didn't respond. She seethed, "you bastard what did you do to her?" The elf pulled her bow as hard as she could, her heartbeat elevating faster and Zilong stepped forward. The hairs on Miya's skin stood up and Zilong began to burn with his divine aura.

"Let her go," Zilong said in a voice that Miya could only describe as cold and hateful. She wouldn't want to think of it as murderous. However, the way Zilong spoke was something that she hadn't heard for a long time. The demigod pointed his weapon to the three men before him. "Or else…"

Gatotkaca scratched his head with his other hand supported Rafaela on his wide shoulder, and Miya could see the large lump on his throat move up and down and apprehension in his eyes. "Hey, this is a misunderstanding-"

Yi moved forward and shut Gatot who was trying to say something. "It wasn't supposed to arrive at this point." He gazed at Miya and Zilong. "It's unfortunate your companion was hurt because of this skirmish over my vessel. We could have avoided this-"

"Then just take the goddamn ship!" Zilong snapped, his aura burning bright as the rage in his voice. "Give her back. Now."

"We can take them down," Miya whispered to Zilong, her teeth clenched in anger.

Zilong shook his head, even if anger was still in his face. "This is enough," he said.

After some breaths, Miya calmed down. She almost became mindless. It was true they could win and take the ship, but the fight had already escalated in an undesirable outcome. As much as she wanted to get back at the big guy for hurting Rafael, there was a risk of excessive force. They were better than this. Miya brought down her bow.

Gatot took a deep breath, eyes wide. "You see, I didn't really hurt her-"

"Gatot you gago! Why did you hurt the poor lady!" Lapu yelled as he climbed from the sea, soaked and covered by seaweed.

"I'm disappointed in you Gatotkaca." Yi remarked.

"No no no! She was just knocked out!" Gatot replied, panicking as his own companions accused him. "I also just let that doll girl escape. The girl saw everything, and I swear I didn't punch Rafaela," he looked up, "well at least not directly." He hurriedly walked towards Zilong and brought down Rafaela from his shoulders. "Look, she's okay- just unconscious. See for yourself."

Zilong quickly dematerialized his spear and his powerful aura dissipated. No longer a demigod. No longer a killer. He was again the man that Miya knew - kind and caring. He wasted no time in taking Rafaela back in his arms, relief and worry in his face as gazed on the angel. Miya hurried to check for any bruises or wounds. There was none. Rafaela just seemed asleep.

"I apologize, I truly am." Gatot said with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Zilong breathed deeply and nodded. "Thank you for treating her with respect," he replied. "The last thing Rafa wanted is to be seen as weak."

Miya blinked. It was indeed true. Rafaela began to stir and open her eyes. Miya reached out to touch her face. "Hey, sleeping beauty." The angel's eyes fully opened and blinked, staring a the man carrying her and then looking to Miya.

"What happened?" Rafaela said, her eyes dazed.

"We lost." Zilong answered with no bitterness in his voice. "You okay?"

"Your ship-" Rafaela frowned and wiggled out of Zilong's arms, returning her feet to the ground. She slightly stumbled, but Zilong assisted her. "We have to get you back home. To Iga!" The woman insisted. Her lips pursed and soon her eyes began to water.

Why? Miya quickly took Rafaela's hand. "Hey, it's not your fault! It's just not worth it. We can find a better ship!"

"She's right Rafa," Zilong said, smiling slightly. "Don't blame yourself. This ship isn't just for us."

He looked back to the three men they dueled "We cannot tear away a husband," his hand extended to Yi Sun-shin and then to the turtle ship - "from his wife." Rafaela and Miya tilted their heads at Zilong's metaphor and he responded with a sigh.

Yi Sun-shin stepped forward and bowed. Yes, the Geobukseon has my love and devotion." He gazed at the ship. "It's an honor to meet all of you. I haven't had a duel as amazing like this for the past years." He smiled.

"Yeah, it was fun." Lapu added as he brushed with his fingers the seaweeds stuck on his hair.

"I'm glad you're okay…" Gatot said.

Zilong bowed as well. "Then we shall take-"

"You said you're going home?" Yi interrupted. "To the east?"

"Yes."

"Then it's not trouble if you come with me." Yi stroked his beard. "After all, how are you planning to sail? Especially with a ship such as mine?"

Miya looked at Zilong and he looked embarrassed. "I had experience with boats..."

"Boats?" Yi laughed while Lapu and Gatot chuckled behind him.

"Newbie then," Lapu remarked.

Yi crossed his arms. "I'm not sailing directly to the east, I'll need another route. Long story." He hummed then snapped his finger. "But wherever I go, you can be rest assured I'll be getting off the western continent. So Mister Zilong, and misses Rafaela and Miya, what do you say?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life has been quite busy. Final chapter of this arc in 1-2 weeks. Title: Until We Meet Again.
> 
> Prepare yourself. Extended author's notes in the next update. Thank you for the reviews and for reading. Let me know if you read this chapter!


	5. Until We Meet Again

**Arc IV**

**Chapter 5 - Until We Meet Again**

* * *

 

At least they made new friends again in the City of Scholars, even if it was a short visit. Rafaela hugged the girl for the final time. "It was nice meeting you, Angela," she said and kissed the girl's cheek. Miya also gave the girl some candies. Looking back, the reason they had trouble was because Rafaela spent their savings to buy Angela a large horn. What if they were able to buy the ship much earlier? Then they wouldn't have met the three gentlemen from the east.

Aside from Angela, officers Saber and Johnson were also there to send them off, albeit for a more official reason.

Zilong sighed in relief as Saber unlocked the handcuffs of Lapu, Gatot and Yi Sun-shin. Three days ago, the three men wreaked havoc in the port and caused some minor injuries on some dock officials, as well significant property damage.

With Gatot's power and the fighting prowess of Lapu and Yi, they could have battled the cops that responded. Good thing the three had common sense to raise their hands and surrender. Travelers like Zilong, Miya and Rafa wouldn't be too problematic, as well as some low ranked dock employees. However, the government and law enforcement would be a different matter. Why would anyone want to be a criminal?

"And thus, by the provisions of Ordinance #375, the three of you-" Officer Johnson yawned "-are deported from the City of Scholars." He took out a note from his pocket and recited the laws they violated. "You may return in this city after a 3-month travel ban. If you return sooner, I doubt anyone would care."

"Maybe just don't use this dock." Saber commented as he tossed a can of coffee to Johnson with one hand, bag filled with donuts on his other hand.

"Well, if we need to, I'm sure I will have permission from my king." Yi Sun-shin said as he massaged the part of his wrists where the handcuffs marked.

"Ahh," Lapu stretched his arms upwards. "Thanks for the free food, especially the rice. Haven't had them for days, thought I was gonna starve."

"You're always starving." Gatot remarked. "The beans were also good. Hmm."

Zilong narrowed his eyes on the three eastern men."Don't tell me you surrendered to the police just for the prison food." The trio chuckled as a response. Lapu just looked away and whistled a tune. Zilong rolled his eyes. Well, at least they could go now. He would leave the continent without the guilt of stealing Yi's "wife." Also, having experienced sailors with them would be very much beneficial.

He turned to the cops. "Thank you Officer Saber, you and Officer Johnson have helped us in our stay here." Zilong bowed.

Saber bowed back. "The honor is mine."

"Wait a minute," Miya rested her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "Are you and Johnson the only cops here? I don't see anyone else."

Johnson and Saber looked at each other and both shrugged. "We're probably the ones you just see... by coincidence." Saber said nonchalantly. Miya decided to ask no more and just proceeded to chew what she called a "gum" and head back towards the direction of the ship.

"Ah, finally, I'm with her again." Yi gazed at the ship wistfully.

"Would have wanted more sightseeing." Gatot's sighed, his back hunched. "But sadly we got deported!" He said a little louder, purposely making Johnson and Saber hear. The two cops pretended not hear and proceeded to bite on their donuts. They shared some some of the pastries with Angela but refused to give the girl any coffee.

"There's a next time. We bring our families." Lapu grinned.

"Yeah, my brothers would love to visit here." Gatot chuckled as he gazed back on the city.

Fishing vessels were being cleared for their departure and soon they could set off. In such a large and populated city, they've had far less trouble compared to the first places they visited. Zilong paused as he stepped on the platform leading to the ship. What if they never return to this continent again? He looked back one last time to Saber and Johnson who waved. Angela was also there making noises with her beloved large horn.

"Goodbye Angela! Goodbye everyone!" Rafaela waved from the window of the ship. "One day, I'll visit again!" The girl waved back and jumped on the dock.

"Whoah, it's so..." Miya breathed as the anchor was pulled up and the ship began to dance with the waves. The elf was grinning ear-to-ear. "Hey, Zilong, aren't you a bit scared? You know, sailing to the ocean." Her voice was shaking slightly, as she peered through the small window- or rather, the opening for artillery. Unlike passenger ships with viewing decks, the Turtle Ship had a roof guarded by spikes.

"Are you excited or are you scared?" Zilong asked her.

"Excited of course!" Miya beamed, a childlike happiness in her face. She clasped her hands close to her chest; "May the Moon God shine his light upon us. This is an honor- no, a gift, that I am able to journey to the East." Miya walked towards the window and leaned on the sill. "Thank you, Zilong. For this."

"What? Why are you thanking me?" He asked as he joined her beside the window. Soon, the ship moved away from the dock. The ocean breeze just had the right coolness along with a faint smell of salt. Just nearby he could overhear Lapu and Gatot asking Rafaela about her wings.

"Isn't it obvious? I wouldn't have left our forests if I didn't meet you and Rafa." Miya was silent for a while then she smiled at him. "You're going home now, Zilong. After a long journey."

"Indeed," he nodded, his mind wandering to people he wished to meet again: Mother, Kagura, Hayabusa and others who were still hazy in his memories.

"You know, I don't like being sentimental or wishy washy and those stuff… but I guess I just think about home. I'm going so far away." She said as she stared at the horizon. "But no matter what happens, I'll return." She turned her head towards the west. "I just wonder when. When what we're doing is over. One day, you and Rafa…." Miya's gaze lowered as if she was deep in thought. Zilong tried to read her expression discretely; was there a hint of sadness? Miya sighed and curled her lips in a weak smile. Before Zilong could speak anything she stretched again. "Damn, I can't wait to see our next landing."

Zilong nodded. "Same." Maybe it wasn't the best time to ask and he had no heart to prod about it. Somehow he probably knew. "One place at a time," he muttered softly. Where would be their last stop?

* * *

 

Zilong had nothing but pity for the elf as she spent an entire days in sea sickness, pale and hurling contents to the sea despite Rafaela's efforts and recommended bed rest. Miya's body had to adjust to its new environment, and after a while she looked healthier. For the first time in many days, she agreed to join dinner with the others. Yi, as the captain of the ship, only ate for a few minutes before leaving again.

"Damn, who knows when I can write to Estes again but he should know about this: The ocean sucks." Miya grumbled as she sipped another cup of soju. The five of them sat around a hearth in the cooking area, the smell of grilled fish permeating in the room.

"Oh Miya, don't get disheartened too much. You'll get used to it." Gatot said. "It's hard to appreciate the ocean in this warship. No scenery, all water." He shook his head. "Come visit us in Bali." The man waved his open hand as if presenting a canvas. "White, sand beaches, fresh coconut juice, the most beautiful temples. Bring your family there and enjoy the vacation."

Miya blinked and followed Gatot's hands. Her eyes were lost in imagination. "I've always wanted to see those beaches. I've lived in a forest all my life."

"No no no! Go to Cebu instead!" Lapu burped loudly and his cheeks turned red. "S'rry 'bout that." He drank a fair amount of wine and was slightly drunk when he decided to stop. "Our seafood is the best; squids, oysters and more. Also, if you eat pork, you're also in for treat." The man hummed. "Plus you have to taste our mangoes! Sweetest in the world."

"You know, I'd like to go visit... " Miya blinked. "Everything! It's not like I cannot visit both of your islands."

"Yeah, the three of you can bring your families as well. Expect a full feast when you arrive." Lapu said to Miya, Rafaela and Zilong but no one replied. The man sensed the awkwardness and didn't press for more details about the families. "You know, I just wonder why the three of you travel together. It's just odd."

"Odd?" Rafaela tilted her head.

Gatot stroked his beard. "I don't judge but… Zilong is a man."

"Surprised to learn that information." Zilong remarked as he sipped his wine.

Gatot continued; "Miya is an elf, and Rafaela is a winged creature-" he stopped and furrowed his brows - "winged person." His eyes widened.

It's not too hard to explain their situation without revealing too much details. Miya was to visit places to bring messages from the Elven king. Rafaela was her mage companion and healer, conveniently believed by Lapu and Gatot as a fairy, while Zilong was a traveler who would like to see the world who tagged along. Only if it was as idyllic as that - no impending threat of mass destruction or genocide, no fallen angels nor demons that could end their lives. No destiny of godhood he must grasp.

Soon, Lapu began to sing and use stringed instrument in Yi's ship. He repeatedly just played one note but enjoyed changing the rhythm. Zilong looked at the people seated around the fire; the two gentlemen from the south east enjoying themselves. Miya and Rafaela were clapping along the music, entertained by the display. He wouldn't mind more days like this.

Across Lapu's shoulder, he could see Yi peering from the door. Zilong knew the admiral wanted to talk and stood up.

"Zilong, where are you going?" Rafaela asked. Against the firelight, her hair was like gold. It was one of the details he could remember too well from the first time they met.

"Just need to stretch my legs." He replied, smiling at her. It was nice to see her happy for the past days, especially when compared to how she looked in Pharsa's forest. The City of Scholars seemed to have lifted her and Miya's spirits.

Zilong followed Yi to the navigating room. Without the actual crew, the ship felt so empty with so many clothes, weapons and personal belongings left behind. The ship had some repairs back in the city but sailed without the arsenal of gunpowder. "You need help?" He asked the admiral.

"Zilong, I'm afraid we cannot go directly to the east." Yi said, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous." Yi sighed and rested his hand on the steering wheel. "Armadas had invaded the shipping routes, even my kingdom's seas. Worse, they seem to ally with pirates. You know the story on how I got separated with my crew, right?"

Zilong frowned and looked at the stars. "So where will you take us?"

"To the north. Nost Gal." Yi answered. "The south east weather is dangerous for us. If we sail to Nost Gal, we can land on the northern shores of eastern continent. The khans there are my kingdom's allies."

"Understood." Zilong was disappointed by the news but they had no choice. Also, maybe the gods willed that the north would be their next stop. After all, they also sought Queen Aurora and the Freya the goddess. At the back of his mind, a question begged to be asked; "Why are you telling me this, Admiral?"

Yi looked at him with a stern expression and reached out to his own bottle of soju. "Those two idiots, powerful they may be, are my honored passengers, not my crew. I owe them my life." He sipped his drink. "Your two companions are capable in battle, but they obviously knew little about the sea. But you're different. When we crossed our blades I knew you were a soldier. You are also familiar with these type of ships." Zilong didn't respond while Yi held his gaze. "Perhaps you'll feel more at ease if you share responsibility in this vessel rather than be a guest."

"That's correct, I appreciate you telling me this, admiral."

"I've also heard tales of a terrifying warrior among the nations: a young man who was fast as lightning and could slaughter generals even if they hid behind their men." Yi kept his eyes on Zilong. "His skills with the spear are unrivaled, so is his loyalty to his lord."

"What's his name?" Zilong asked, returning his gaze.

Yi shrugged and poured wine for Zilong. "I don't know. I'm just wondering if you knew him. You are the best spearman I've encountered in my life, and the masters knew each other."

"I knew a man you fits your description," Zilong said, accepting the wine. "He was murdered, betrayed by the family he served. Maybe that was the man you heard of." He sipped the alcohol. Well, he wasn't lying.

The admiral nodded, never taking his eyes away from Zilong. Yi had the face of a man who can read people easy. Far too easily. But what secret did Yi need for his benefit? Perhaps none. "That was an interesting story." He sighed. "I just hope that his spirit found peace."

* * *

 

Late at night the passengers were forced to sleep due to Yi Sun-shin's curfew. Rafaela thought that sleep had always been one of the luxuries that humans take for granted. Sleep had also allowed the angel to pass time even though she never needed it.

Tonight, she didn't feel like sleeping.

Rafaela adjusted Miya's blanket as the elf slept on their shared futon. Against the dim moonlight Miya's hair still shone like silver, beautiful against her porcelain skin. They were given the privilege to have their own room and more comfortable amenities. Rafaela never felt that she deserved chivalry, but she respect men who wanted to adhere to the code.

Sometimes she would walk around the ship out of boredom, looking at the belongings of the crew that sailed with the admiral. Some had letters to loved ones that needed sending. Some were artists who made drawings or tiny sculptures. Some polished their weapons and armor even without the eye of the captain. The place was empty save for Gatot and Lapu who were sleeping on the hammocks, swinging with the waves. Their size made Rafaela think that the ropes hanging them would snap any minute. Even in snoring they were trying to outdo each other.

At the navigation room Rafaela expected to see both Zilong and Yi Sun-shin. Both took it upon themselves to steer the ship. As soon as she entered the room she noticed that Zilong was alone, looking at the sea- or at least, he was the only one awake.

"Glad Yi finally decided to sleep." Rafaela remarked. Zilong nodded and returned his gaze to the expanse. The admiral curled on a futon close to the helm, sleeping like a child but never leaving his post. She had always wondered how it would feel like; to be someone comforted and tucked in like a babe. Rafaela warmed her bare arms with her hands. The breeze was cold despite the ship's insulation.

"Yi was working too hard. He said we only needed one more week to reach Nost Gal." Zilong replied.

One week. Such time never mattered to Rafaela in centuries, but now it seemed too long. Their mission to unite kingdoms and nations against the Apocalypse had become clearer, but it was uncertain if they were being too early, or worse, too late. It wasn't just the Queen of the Abyss Alice, there was also the archdemon Balmond, and who knows how many allies they had? They had their own corrupted nexus where her consciousness met Argus. Rafaela hugged herself tighter and shivered.

"Hey," Zilong interrupted Rafaela's thoughts and handed her a blanket. "What's on your mind?"

"Thanks." She took the blanket and wrapped it around her body. Rafaela hummed as she gathered her thoughts. "Things. Everything." The woman smiled slightly and chuckled. "What is ahead, you know? People we will meet. Some are inevitable. Of course, I'll definitely meet my old counterpart again." Rafaela looked away, regretting that she brought up Argus.

Zilong listened to her without any reaction until she finished talking. "Yeah, we'll meet him."

"I'll definitely be ready by then," Rafaela interrupted. "I'm not afraid. I'll fight." Not unlike last time where she gave in to her weaknesses. Her eyes become heavier and hot as the images played back in her mind.

"You don't have to be alone." Zilong said, his gaze on her. He sighed and leaned on the window sill. "I've been wanting to say this for a long time Rafa. It's not your fault."

"...What do you mean?"

"I see you beat yourself after your encounter with Ar-" Zilong shook his head and huffed. "With that asshole. He hurt you and you didn't deserve that."

"I was weak." Rafaela answered, her jaw tense.

"Not to me." Zilong looked at her with sincerity. "Strength measured with the ability to fight, to hurt, and being cruel is what is wrong in this world. That's not who you are."

Rafaela smiled weakly. Zilong has wisdom that astonished her, and his warmth made her feel safe. He made her a little bit stronger. She had nothing much to add to what he said. "Thank you-"

"I also feel uncertain sometimes," Zilong seemed to have interrupted her unintentionally. He stopped but Rafaela nodded, urging him to continue. "Going back home, meeting people I treasured, or those that…" He curled his fists on the sill and took a deep breath. "Sometimes I wonder how much I remembered? How long ago? What if they're all dead?"

"Zilong…"

"What if… I'm not the person I thought I was? I go back home and there was nothing left to go back to." He shook his head and frowned, staring at the darkness and the beating waves. " Zhao Yun was dead. Sometimes, I feel like I'm just his ghost. What if he's not the person I thought he was?"

"You're Zilong." Rafaela replied, she touched his shoulder. "I think… this is why it's important for you to return to your homeland, to confront your past." She took a deep breath. The little girl in the snow, the original Rafaela, was just now a distant vision. She had nothing to go back to. Zilong had family, friends, a home and years of life to remember.

"Yeah," Zilong nodded, still deep in thought. He sighed and scratched his head; "Well, I would have to explain why I'm still alive if people meet me. What story could I give?" The man shrugged and his shoulders slumped, easing away some tension. "But anyway, Rafa, maybe I'm overthinking this. But to be honest, I miss home."

"Tell me about it."

It didn't take too Zilong before he spilled some of his secrets. His memories were hazy but he could describe his mother. He barely talked about family and it warmed Rafaela's heart to hear about a wonderful woman who raised Zilong alone- but it was quickly turned to sadness. The child that the mother raised was already gone. Rafaela pushed away grief as Zilong continued to reveal his memories. He had a humble house, their garden the river beside it, and the village of Iga. But over half his life was spent in the castle belonging to the Omyouji family. "We might have to arrive there in winter. Hope we could still see spring." His face beamed at her, "I'd like you to see the cherry blossoms."

"Of course," Rafaela nodded and clasped her hands together as she imagined the scenery. She knew what those trees are, but it would be different if...

"I promise I'll take you there." He said warmly, smiling at her.

"Let's go together."

Too soon. Zilong's face quickly changed - eyes wide in alertness. "Get down! Ships!" The man shouted and quickly extinguished the lamp at the navigation room. Rafaela followed and dimmed her magic. With Zilong's warning, Yi quickly rose from his futon and grabbed the navigation wheel. "What do we do?" Zilong asked the admiral.

"Wait." Yi closed his eyes and channelled his power. It was different from the magic Rafaela possessed. It was like Zilong's - pure spirit energy. Rafaela peered from the windows to see light raining down from afar. Those weren't meteors at all. The light seemed to be shining down on some objects that Rafaela couldn't discern.

"Ships. Three of them" Yi said, eyes still closed. "Pirate ships."

"You possess such ability. A hawk's vision?" Zilong asked.

Yi nodded. "More than a hawk. Yes, it's my gift, but it takes a lot of my energy. Can't do that again for a while." He sighed and furrowed his brows. "There's something worse, but we have no choice." The admiral pointed to the east. "A mist is approaching."

* * *

 

"Still can't see anything," Zilong muttered under his breath. It's been hours yet the fog remained, blinding everyone in the ship. Their silent, slow treading filled Zilong with anxiety as the sounds of canons were heard throughout the night. With Rafaela's revealing power and Yi's vision, they were able avoid some giant rock formations scattered in the sea, as well as increase their distance from the ships approaching. Miya, Gatot and Lapu had also awakened and kept watch in the other sections of the ship.

"We're surrounded." Rafaela said, worry in her voice.

"How?"

"We avoid some, then more arrive." Yi massaged his temple. "It's an entire armada of a flag I've never seen before. Hundreds of ships." He cursed under breath. "This waters shouldn't be anyone's territory, but judging from their presence…"

It was unfortunate but there was nothing they could do. None of them could have predicted the situation, but Zilong was thankful of Yi's skills in navigation. Cannons fired in a distance and they couldn't tell where Zilong shivered. Something was in the air - a noise, a sensation and feeling of dread.

"Get down!" Yi yelled before a sharp, sound pierced Zilong's ears. Too blind and too little time. Before they knew it, the ship was rocked by canon blasts hitting the water. Yi steered among the chaos, using his vision. "We have to choice. We need to face them. Show them who we are and hope for the best. " The admired said, struggling to stand as the vessel rocked.

Zilong was thrown back with the powerful impact. Around him, nothing was destroyed. Where?

"Miya!" Rafaela quickly dashed towards the other parts of the ship. Zilong followed her while wood exploded around and the vessel shook with each impact. There was no use in telling the angel to protect herself as she looked for Miya. I blink of an eye, a large arm grabbed Rafaela and took her down.

Zilong scampered to see Gatot pinning both Miya and Rafaela down, and protecting them with his large body. Without warning Zilong soon found himself dragged down and shielded. "Hey, what are you-"

Gatot pressed down, trapping him with Miya and Rafaela as debris flew around them."I can't let my new friends get hurt!"

"Lapu?" Zilong, being bigger than the women, had a hard time breathing against Gatot's weight.

"Nah, I'm sure he's alive. Probably." The giant replied.

The cannons stopped. Zilong turned his head to see the sun shining down from the large, gaping hole of the ship. The fog, or the smoke from the attacks began to clear to reveal large battleships around them. No way they could fight… just no way.

"Zilong, do you know these people?" Lapu stood up buried under some debris. He looked like he rolled on charcoal, but otherwise he's fine.

"No, I don't-" He had no memories of them.

"Raise the flag." They all turned to Yi who stood among the wreckage. "I'll gladly fight with my ship to death, but I'm not taking all of you down with me." The admiral looked at the solemnly.

The attacks ceased. Zilong couldn't tell if the white flag worked or if the enemy realized they're firing a ship for no reason. They tensed as a grand vessel, which could be the flagship, approached them. Hundreds of crewmen gathered at the deck to stare at the tiny crew visible from the damaged turtle ship.

"I am Admiral Yi Sun Shin of Joseon!" Yi declared proudly. "You have attacked my ship without provocation! I would like to talk to your captain, as civilized people should!" He shouted, earning some murmurs from the crew of the other ship.

A man in an elaborate uniform stepped forward, his crew moving away to give him room in the balcony. He introduced himself as the captain of the ship. "Why would an admiral of Joseon sail alone in these waters without a handful of crew? It's preposterous." He stared down on the group and wrinkled his nose. "Island savages," he said as he looked on Lapu and Gatot who glared back. "A western woman and a she-elf." He stroked his beard as the rest of the men in the ship whistled and waved, thrilled by the sight of women.

Zilong stepped forward to hide Miya and Rafaela in sight, but Miya shook her head and faced the crowd. "Let us pass! I'm Miya, the ambassador of the Elven King. I've made arrangements with these men to bring me to Queen Aurora of Nost Gal!" The crew of the enemy ship murmured when Miya took our a scroll from her bag and opened it. Judging from the noises, the mention of Aurora caused some kind of panic among the enemy crew. The moon became visible in the sky despite the morning sun, and its light produced a faint image of King Estes. The display silenced the crew and Miya retracted the scroll. "Let us pass, and keep peace between our peoples."

The captain of the other ship was silent as he stared at the Miya and their small group, looking at their faces. Zilong squinted as the sun rose higher and shone against his eyes- he moved away his gaze when he heard a commotion among the crewmen.

"It's Zhao Yun!" One man yelled.

Zilong couldn't speak as more men recognized him, screaming, and hurling curses at him. They knew him. They hated him.

"He killed my captain!"

"Come on, let's take him down!"

Zhao Yun killed their comrades, their family and their lords. He was supposed to be dead but here he was. Then it slowly returned - the memories of war and bloodshed. Yes, he wasn't just Kagura's protector. He wasn't just a mere castle guard.

"Tell me, are you Zhao Yun?" The captain demanded.

"The Demon Spear!" Few screamed. Some brandished their weapons.

"Omyouji's dog!"

"I don't remember…" Zilong answered weakly, denying his memories. "I don't remember…" He felt a hand touch his shoulders but his senses began to numb as the images returned- the faces of people he killed in the battlefield, all the lives he refused to spare. He felt a tingle of lightning from his side as Gatot charged his gauntlets, then Lapu also positioned himself for battle. "No, don't fight-" Zilong tried to shout, but he was frozen.

"Oh shut up!" A voice of a woman silenced the entire crew. She stood above the sails, hanging by the nest with cables keeping her on the air. The wide-brimmed hat she wore obscured her face under the shadow of the bright sun. "You're all hollering at the women but I'm right here all the time."

"Fanny, you don't count," the captain answered back and received a vulgar word in return.

The woman named Fanny descended from her vantage point, spinning towards the deck. She did not wear any uniform like the crew and captain, but she seemed to command authority. Fanny stared directly at Zilong's eyes and she stirred something inside him. Still, he couldn't remember.

"Zhao Yun?" Fanny asked. No hostility in her voice and there was longing in her eyes.

Zilong shook his head. "I don't remember! I just don't-" He was lying to himself. The memories that flooded him was too much. He wished they stopped. He was compromised. Around him, Rafaela, Miya, Gatot, Lapu and Yi were all preparing to fight. Against one, two or five ships they can win. But against an armada not all of them will make it out alive. Zilong curled his fists and stepped forward. He couldn't let anyone die. "If you want me, take me alone! These people have nothing to do with anything!"

"Lower your weapons!" Fanny commanded and the men around her obeyed. "I'll agree to that. Smart man." She smiled.

"Zilong, no!" Rafaela cried out, grabbing onto his arm. "We stay together."

He pretended to ignore Rafaela and held his gaze onto the captain of the ship and on Fanny. There was no other way. It's unwise to let them know that Rafaela and Miya are more than traveling companions. Even Lapu, Gatot and Yi, whom he had known for a short time, should be be allowed to leave peacefully.

Miya shouted. "He's not Zhao Yun! His name is Zilong!"

"Blah blah." Fanny scoffed. The eastern woman turned to Zilong again. "I think it'd a pretty good deal isn't it? You don't go with us, these men will attack, and people will die. You go with us, nobody attacks and nobody dies." She hummed. "Now, Mister… Zilong. Time is running short. I'd like to get this over with because I hate the sun."

"Yeah, let's go." Zilong answered back. At Fanny's orders the crew lowered a plank that Zilong could use to walk away from the turtle ship.

"Please don't go!" He felt a strong tug as Rafaela clutched on his sleeves. "If you go, we'll go with you!" Zilong didn't look at her as she pleaded. He couldn't. Maybe he should tell her.

"Hey, Zilong. We'll find you." Miya called out and he felt Rafaela loosen her grip as she was pulled away by the others. "Wait for us-"

"No, don't follow!" Zilong screamed with everything he had. His body shook as he caught up with his breaths. The crowd was silenced and he looked up to see eyes stare at him with curiosity. "Don't follow…" He ran his hands through his hair, cold sweat trickling from him. Once he returned to the east, what else could he find out about Zhao Yun that he couldn't remember?

Zilong shuddered and clenched his fists. He was being a coward - afraid to learn the truth, much more terrified of being exposed to Rafaela and Miya. But at least… they deserved better. How shameful it would be to walk away now. He took a deep breath and buried all his emotions deep down. The soldier in him came back easily. Far too easily. His true nature was there after all.

He turned around, the words at the edge of his lips. "I guess… this is goodbye. It was a great journey." Zilong gazed at Rafaela and Miya directly. Behind them, were Lapu, Gatot and Yi who held the women in place. "Don't follow me."

"It's as if you can stop us!" Miya yelled to his face.

"Don't throw away your duties because of me." He spat back. "Don't be stupid."

"Let him go," Yi whispered as he held Miya back.

"Don't shit with us!" Miya screamed angrily. "After all we've been through!" Zilong averted his eyes from her, his lips firmly shut. However, a lump formed in his throat and his eyes began to feel hot. It was better that way. There was a far better mission for Miya than to get dragged down by his heavy baggage.

"Zilong…"

He couldn't help but look at Rafaela. Tears began to stream from her face, her lips quivering. "This is not the end. Please don't it is." Zilong stared back, letting her know he wouldn't back down. The angel was too good in reading him. She knew he meant goodbye. No lies. Soon, she stopped struggling against Gatot's grip. Rafaela embraced herself as she sobbed. "I'll find you, even if you push me away."

"No." He shook his head. Zilong found himself walking towards her, unable to turn his gaze way. How could he do this to her? He reached out to her, cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away with his fingers. Rafaela held his hand firmly in place, and closed her eyes as she leaned on his touch. After the suffering she endured, all his promises to her, he'd leave her.

But all this time Rafaela was following a man who was merely an illusion. She believed in a hero and he believed in the idea as well. That hero never truly existed. He played the part because it gave him a purpose. She deserved better. The least cruel thing to do was to let her go. If he didn't, he'll just break her heart more. After a deep breath he said; "I'm so… sorry." His voice almost broke. He couldn't give her further explanation. "Please… take care. Goodbye."

He could have given Rafaela more than a chaste gesture, but he had to let go.

* * *

 

Zilong ignored all the hateful looks he received as he walked through the ship. The crewmen stripped him of whatever belongings attached to his body, too wary of any hidden weapon, leaving only his clothes. All the small souvenirs from his travels -tools, trinkets, diamonds -were plundered and scattered away.

Under the deck, he followed Fanny expecting to be imprisoned, but they weren't going further down below. Instead, the woman led Zilong to some quarters seemingly reserved to officers and beckoned him to join her in the furthest room. Based on the smell of perfume, bottles of cosmetics and female underwear strewn around a messy futon it wasn't hard to guess where he ended up.

"What do you want from me?" Zilong asked her.

Fanny sealed her door shut and stared at Zilong, studying him. "I heard you were dead." She shook her head. "No, you were dead. What exactly are you?" Her tone was gentle but firm.

"You might have mistaken me for someone else." He replied, trying to read through Fanny's interrogation techniques.

"Bullshit. You're Zhao. This freaks me out." Fanny cursed under her breath and and huffed. "So you really forgot everything? Even me?" Zilong didn't talk back as the woman pouted. Fanny waited for him to talk further but he kept his lips sealed. "How could you forget about me?" The woman sighed and loosened her outer robes, making Zilong look away. Fanny sprawled herself down on her futon, vulnerable, without a concern for modesty and safety. "Stay in this room, you can have all my perks." She yawned. "Besides, too many men out there want to murder you. If you get bored, we can… have fun. Just like the old times." She teased.

Zilong ignored her and sat on the floor, still trying to assess the entire situation he got into. Now he was alone. He threw his friends, the only people who cared for him. Zilong ran his hands through his face and massaged his scalp. The way Miya and Rafaela looked at him earlier made his insides coil. What now? What should he do?

What did he left as Zhao Yun? Fanny asked some things he refused to answer, but it could be his chance to know. "I heard the Omyouji patriarch was murdered." He began, feigning ignorance. "What happened to his clan?"

Fanny hummed. "Well, the last time I heard, most of them are dead. Kagura's body wasn't found though. " Zilong took a sharp breath.

Zilong pressed on, eager to learn more. "I heard rumors that a woman who leads the Shadows murdered the Lord."

"Oh you're well informed." Fanny chuckled. "I cannot confirm nor deny that."

"What do you know about an assassin known as the Scarlet Shadow?"

"Shhh." Fanny shook her finger - a cold, calculating glare in her eyes as she lay. "Be careful in your words Zilong. If you spoke her name and anyone in this ship hears it, I would need to kill him."

Zilong stared at Fanny, her words didn't make him flinch. "Aren't you afraid I'd kill you in your sleep?"

The woman stretched and laughed. She laid on her stomach, rested her face on her hands, swung her feet, smiling at Zilong. "I was about to ask you the same question."

* * *

 

Somehow, the state of the ship - ruined but still sailing, can poetically described their situation.

"Let's get him back dammit!" Lapu screamed as he punched the floor repeatedly. For the past hours he showed no sign of calming down. Meanwhile, Gatot and Yi were more quiet as they tended the ship for damages. They barely knew Zilong, but it was evident they were affected by his departure.

Miya felt he owned the three eastern men an explanation and sat down with them telling them the story from the day she met him, their mission and his true nature, including Rafaela's. She told them their travels from the Elven forests, Tigreal's kingdom and the the revelations about the apocalypse.

"If we get him back, I'll punch him first." Miya said, sullen. It was a shock that was as devastating hours ago. All this time she looked forward in having more adventures with Zilong, following him in his grand mission to save the world. He was more than a companion, he's a friend and a symbol of hope that she prayed for. The gods sent him and now he walked away.

Yi bowed his head. "I pledge my full support to your mission and take you to Queen Aurora no matter what. I let someone under my protection be taken away." He sighed, shame in his eyes.

"It's not your fault." Miya replied. "You know Zilong wouldn't back down. That bastard would stab you if you try to stop him from surrendering himself."

"Politics may be involved at this point. If there is a person who can drag Zilong back, the Queen of the North can do it." Lapu added.

Gatot fiddled with his fingers. "This is a lot to take in…" He sighed. "I just wonder if Rafaela is okay."

She's not. Miya shook her head. The elf excused herself and went back to her room shared with Rafaela. She peered from the door to see the angel curled in their futon. She wasn't crying anymore at least, but her eyes were still red and puffy. Her face were devoid of its usual life and warmth. She hadn't uttered a single word since Zilong left.

"Hey," Miya started, sitting down and rubbing Rafaela's shoulder. "Hey, talk to me. Don't worry, we'll find him. It's not like he's gonna disappear forever." Miya brushed her Rafaela's hair away from her face but her friend didn't respond. It wasn't the separation itself that was painful, but the abandonment. Still, it hurt Miya too see Rafaela's grief.

"What if… it's the last time?" Rafaela spoke in coarse voice.

"It's not going to be," Miya reassured her.

"I don't know." The angel whispered as she clutched her blanket tighter. She stayed silent for a long time. "I don't know…" Tears leaked from her eyes down her pillow. "I have so much to tell him…"

"Rafa?" Miya started, touching Rafaela's shoulders gently. Miya bit her lip and held back her own tears. Heat began to rise within her and she wanted to scream. She hated her own helplessness. They had been too emotional perhaps. Too attached. Too affected. But despite this, they still had choices to make. "Rafa?" She called again. "You can fly to him if you want to. No one's going to stop you. I won't."

Rafaela furrowed her brow and slowly sat up. "Miya, I…" She shook her head. "If that means leaving you. I won't. Don't ever think I'd want to leave you behind."

Miya took Rafaela's hands and held them tight. Nothing could describe the feelings pouring out of her. Someone at least told her that she was worth staying for. She had someone like Rafaela in her life who taught her love and friendship that was beyond kinship. That's why she should also say; "Thank you… Don't think you're leaving me if you go. I want you to know… that nothing would ever change between us, even until the day I die." Miya smiled and felt tears roll down her cheek. "But you and that idiot," she refused to say his name, "I think you need to resolve whatever it is that's between you. Besides, he's like this demigod reincarnation. Whatever his destiny his, it concerns everyone." Miya let out a short laugh. She was just an ordinary being tagging along with gods and angels. "He'll fail without you. So, don't worry about me. Go and save the world."

Rafaela looked down, sorrow in her eyes. "It's not like that to me. He's more than that. These feelings in my heart… they are beyond heaven's will."

"Then it matters."

The angel shut her eyes and didn't utter a single word, turmoil evident in her face. After a long silence she spoke; "Miya, thank you for your words. I think, I can go."

There was a pang in Miya's chest, but it's for the best. "Yeah, go with him and I'll continue to the north. We might be apart but we'll still work together."

"No." Rafaela shook her head. She looked at Miya and curled her lips in a sad smile. "Someone heard my prayers. I need to go and meet him. I… I wish I can tell you more." The angel began to glow in her golden aura, her halo shone on her head while her hidden wings materialized and filled the place with divine light. "I'm lost, but your faith in me means everything. I promise, I will find myself."

Miya threw her arms around Rafaela and embraced her tight. So many questions in her mind, but she needs to trust her friend. "Yeah, that's the spirit. Like I told you, it's not like this is the end. We just need to do some stuff, right?"

Rafaela returned the embrace, burying herself on Miya's shoulder. "Yes. Also don't ever think you're not important. Keep fighting, keep believing in the future, and continue to inspire others." The light around the angel brightened further. "I'll keep you in my heart, until we meet again."

"Yes, until then."

Without Rafaela the room was dark, empty and cold. Miya watched a piece of feather gently fall down. Before a gust of wind blew the feather away, the woman was able to grasp it in her hand. She stood up and looked at the vast ocean from her window, the moon bright against the dark waters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc IV has ended. The next arc will be called Shadow of the East. Again apologies for the long delay due to real life things. I target to begin publishing in December.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews! Thank you TheDark Kunoichi, Phoenix, Guest (.), Geri, Mikee. I hope to hear from you again in the near future. Some points I need to answer:
> 
> Other characters: Kadita, Lunox or new characters after Hanabi may be tricky to include since my fic is planned. But I will try to include anyone who can fit into my story.
> 
> Filler arc: Definitely this arc would seem as one, but look at the end chapter.
> 
> Zilong and Raf: The big elephant in the ship. Well, what I can say is let the story speak for itself. I never advertised this fanfic as romance, because it's a story about individuals. It's heartwarming to see people get invested to them as people.
> 
> Future: Prepare yourself. Things will be more intense and may be heartbreaking. Or funny. Or whatever.
> 
> Again, I want to finish this fanfic before real life stops me. I'll continue as much as I can, and I am thankful for the support given to me. Until we meet again!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for those who reviewed last arc, and if you made it this far. I really wish I could finish this fanfic for you guys. Despite some difficulties in life, I'll keep going as much as I can.
> 
> This arc will be shorter than the previous ones, probably less than half the length of the last one. Most chapters will have this kind of length. After all, the next arcs will be heavier and darker, and would propel us to the end of the story. Characters will surely return, stakes would be higher, battles would be larger and more intense. I want to finish that vision, but it wouldn't be the same if you guys wouldn't be with me. So let me know if you're still reading!


End file.
